A Very Hufflepuff Harry
by ravnmoon
Summary: Harry gets a letter while at his first visit to Gringotts and learns information that was supposed to be kept secret from him. OOC/Hufflepuff!Harry, Ravenclaw!Hermione, Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE (except this story line and any new characters) Enjoy :) This will be very AU! SLASH!
1. A New Start

**For those who read the chapter before, I have edited now. The house will be revealed in the title when I post chapter four. I hope you all enjoy. Word count does not include Authors Notes :) If anyone wants to beta for this story please pm me.**

 **THIS IS A SLASH STORY!**

 **word count before: 1780**

 **Word count now: 2435**

 **Updated as of 20th November, 2017**

'Harry's Thoughts'

-SSS-

Harry stared up at the massive, white structure in front of him. 'Who would ever want to steal from here?' Harry thought after reading the warning on the front of the building. The creatures standing guard looked scary enough to him, and Harry didn't like scary things. On the list of things that scared him; the Dursley's, the dentist, and small dark spaces took the top. Although, learning about his parent's killer was on the list now. Harry didn't want to add any more items to his list of scariness.

Hagrid startled Harry out of his thoughts by patting him on the back, "Come on Harry we got ter get yer money for yer school supplies."

Harry nodded and followed Hagrid into the building. The inside was grand. 'This,' Harry thought, 'is awesome.' Harry stared in awe at the creatures, goblins Hagrid said, behind each of the tellers stands serving various witches, wizards, and other magical folks. Harry followed closely behind the giant, who was making his way to an open teller, not wanting to get lost. 'Not that I can get lost with how huge Hagrid is," was the thought that went through Harry's mind.

Before Hagrid could speak the goblin, whose name was Thelk according to its name tag, said without ever looking up, "Welcome to Gringotts, please state your business." Harry thought that the goblin sounded distinctly girly.

"Morning," Hagrid replied cheerfully, "We've come ter get money out of young Harry's vault here." Harry felt a few big pats on his back. Harry looked up at the giant 'is he always this cheerful?' Not that Harry minded, he needed more happy things in his life.

"Very well. Does Mister Potter have his key?" The goblin asked looking up at the half-giant in front of her.

"Got it here somewhere," Hagrid mumbled. As Hagrid started rummaging through his coat pulling out odds an ends, Thelk narrowed her eyes at him. Thelk knew that she would need to inform Account Manager Goldchain of this new development. Harry looked at the increasing pile of trash that Hagrid was pulling out and wondered how all of it could fit in one front jacket pocket.

After what seemed like an hour, but was only about ten minutes, Hagrid finally found the key to Harry's vault and handed it to the goblin.

Teller Thelk studied the key and looked at Hagrid, "It seems everything is in order at the moment. I will have Griphook take you down."

"I also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore about you know what," Hagrid said while handing over a letter from his breast pocket. Harry wondered why Hagrid didn't just keep the vault key in the same pocket. Teller Thelk opened and read the message. Looking up Thelk said, "Very well, I will have Griphook take you Mr. Hagrid, and I will take Mr. Potter myself to make this quicker."

"There's no need fer that. I'm sure we can take the same cart." Hagrid rushed out.

Harry felt like something wasn't right, but then again his aunt and uncle never told him anything. Harry didn't have any trust to place in adults, even if that's what he wanted the most. Harry shook his head free of current thoughts. He was in a new world with new people. He was invited to attend a school of magic and wanted nothing more than to get his school supplies. Thinking that if they split up, they could start shopping sooner Harry spoke up, "It's okay Hagrid. I'm sure it won't take very long to get what I need, and I'll wait for you up here." Harry smiled at Hagrid hoping he would agree.

Hagrid looked at Harry not very sure of what to do, after all, he had orders to not let Harry out of his sight. However, the package he needed to get was meant to be "top secret," so he supposed that it really wouldn't be bad letting Harry get his school money on his own.

"All right." Hagrid finally agreed, "But yer to stay here when yer gets back from yer vault."

Harry agreed, and the two went in separate directions.

-sSs-

Harry followed Thelk through the maze that was Gringotts until they arrived at an area with multiple carts. Harry thought they looked similar to mining carts, but with benches.

Thelk continued towards one of the closer carts. Turning around, she opened the cart door for Harry, "Please get inside Mr. Potter." Harry looked at the cart wearily before nodding his head and doing what the goblin asked him to do. Thelk then closed the door and climbed on to the front where the gears were. Turning around s said, "Hold on Mr. Potter, the ride can be a bit bumpy." With that, they were racing to Harry's trust vault.

'So this is what a dollar coster is like.' Harry remembered Dudley bragging about them after going to Disney World. What Harry hated the most was having to stay at Mrs. Figgs house for two weeks. He could only handle cats so much.

Harry held on as tight as he possibly could while trying to look at his surroundings. Try being the operative word. The cart was going much to fast for Harry to get a glimpse of anything save a flash of light here and there. At one point he saw another vehicle going in the opposite direction. Just as fast as the ride started, it stopped throwing Harry to the bottom of the cart.

Groaning Harry stood up.

"Come on Mr. Potter," Thelk said from the platform where they had stopped. Harry tried to correct his oversized clothes, a futile attempt while getting out of the cart. Following Thelk to a vault door that they stopped right in front of, Thelk took the key from earlier and opened the vault.

"Mr. Potter I suggest you only get 100 Galleons out at this time," Thelk spoke up seeing Harry ogling at the massive amount of money in his vault. Harry turned to look at the goblin, then back at the pile of wizarding money, and then back to the goblin. Sighing Thelk answered the unasked question, "The gold one's Mr. Potter."

"Is there anything I can hold it in?" Harry asked wondering where to put it all and not trusting Dudley's old pants to keep them in.

"Gringotts can provide a money pouch, for a fee of course." Thelk smiled greedily.

"How much?" Harry asked wearily.

"20 Galleons Mr. Potter."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Harry replied.

"All of our bags are keyed to one person so no-one can steal from it. The bag will always return to you if a thief thinks that taking it would just be easier. It is also charmed to be feather light and has protection from others trying to summon either the bag or the items in it. Once you get your wand all you have to do is say the amount you want and tap the bag." Thelk explained.

"Oh, well can I have a bag please?" Harry asked now sure that the bag was worth the cost, not that Harry knew much about coin bags of any kind.

"Of course Mr. Potter," Thelk replied while pulling out a knife and three different colored bags from the cart. "Which color would you like Mr. Potter?" Thelk showed the bags to Harry.

Looking at his options, Harry decided to go with the forest green bag. "Good choice Mr. Potter. For an additional three galleons, we can add your family coat of arms. I will also need you to put three drops of blood on to the bag to tie the bag to you magical signature." Thelk handed Harry the knife that she had taken out first.

Nervously, Harry took the knife and poked the tip of his finger against the tip drawing blood. He winced a little, but Harry had felt worse pain before. He then held his bloodied appendage over the bag and squeezed three drops on to it. There was a small flash of light from the bag confirming the spells had taken hold. Looking at Thelk, Harry agreed to have the Potter coat of arms added to the small bag. Harry knew nothing about his family and figured that this was not only a good start but something he should now. At least that's how he felt.

Grabbing the bag, Harry went to put the money in when he realized something.

"Thelk, if I can just tap the bag to get the amount I want, do I still need to get 100 galleons?" Harry asked the goblin.

"I would suggest you still take the galleons out. Just don't tell the half-giant you are with how much money you have on you. No one should know whats available to you. Plus the half-giant works for Dumbledore, and we don't have a perfect relationship with that man." Thelk explained to Harry.

Harry took in what she said. He didn't know much about the wizarding world, but goblins seemed to be the most helpful so far.

Harry nodded his head, "I don't know why you don't want me to tell Hagrid, but I will do as you ask."

"The feels me with relief mister Potter. Now one last thing before we go up. Here is a letter from Gringotts. Please open this up at a time when you are alone. And if at all possible, Try to stay in the ally after your school shopping is over with." Thelk Handed the letter over to Harry. Harry took the letter and placed it in the pocket that didn't have his money bag.

-sSs-

Harry and Thelk rode back to the main area of Gringotts in silence. Once they reached the point where they had originally left Thelk looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter I hope to see you again soon and that you have a wonderful day. May your gold continue to flow." With that, Thelk a small half bow and left Harry standing in the main lobby. Harry sat down on one of the benches to wait for Hagrid to come back from getting this mysterious package.

Luckily Harry didn't have to wait long. Hagrid returned from his vault visiting trip a couple of minutes later.

The next two hours were spent getting supplies off of his school list. By the end, they were carrying five bags each filled with what was on the list, nothing more and nothing left. Of course, Harry made a mental note to pick up other supplies tonight. He wanted to get a wand carrier when he saw another wizard just had to flick his wrist, and his wand came flying down into his hand. He also wanted to get a trunk. It seemed that in all of the madness Hagrid forgot about that one essential piece of furniture. He also needed to get his new owl food, treats, a better cage, and an owl stand. Harry figured he would need to get more clothing seeing as the only ones he got were two itchy uniforms. Hagrid had said that's all he would need. Harry felt a little suspicious about the lack of clothing but kept his mouth shut. He decided that he was going to stay at the ally all day anyway.

Harry had been thinking all day about how to get Hagrid to leave him at the ally. Hagrid was supposed to return him to his aunt and uncle's house. It was when they stopped for ice-cream that Harry came up with the idea that was sure to work. Or at least he hoped it would work.

Reaching the Leaky Cauldron, Harry looked up at Hagrid, "Where are we going to now Hagrid?"

"Well, I'm Ter take ye back to yer aunt and uncle's house," Hagrid answered.

Harry thought for a moment, "How are we going to get there Hagrid?"

Hagrid stopped and screwed up his eyebrows as if he was trying to think, "Well I suppose we could take a cab."

"Hagrid, wouldn't it just be easier for me to call them and have them pick me up?" Harry suggested.

"I don' know about that Harry," Hagrid said unsurely. After all, Dumbledore wanted Hagrid to make sure Harry got back to his aunt and uncle's home.

"It will be cheaper, and you don't have to try and fit into the back of one of the cabs." Harry tried to be more convincing. Harry didn't like lying to Hagrid, but something didn't sit right with him. He also really wanted to know what the goblins letter said.

"Well, who's going ter watch yer while yer waits for them to come to pick you up 'Arry?" Hagrid asked feeling smart.

"I can ask Tom to watch me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides this way you can take what you got at Gringotts without having to worry about losing it in-between here and Surry." Harry hoped that this would pay off. Luck seemed to be on his side today.

Hagrid thought about it for a moment, "I suppose that's a good idea."

Stopping in the back entrance to the Leaky Cauldron Hagrid bid Harry a farewell.

Harry made his way back into the alley once he was sure Hagrid had gone. Deciding now was a good time for some more ice cream. Harry went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and got a massive scope of chocolate ice cream with orange syrup this time. Harry sat down in one of the back booths to enjoy his treat and read the letter he got from the goblin at Gringotts.

 _Mr. H. J. Potter,_

 _We at Gringotts would like for you to come to the bank at your earliest convince. This is a matter of your inheritance. We would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have. When you can come, go up to a teller and ask for Account Manager Goldchain._

 _We look forward to seeing you soon mister Potter_

 _Goldchain_

 _Assistant Head Account Goblin_

 _Potter Family Goblin_

Harry looked down at the short message. 'That's unhelpful. I hope that they have more to say. Maybe they can help me figure out what else I should get.' Harry couldn't help but think. He felt that he could, or at least come to, trust the goblins. And to think he was scared of them when he first saw them earlier that day. Harry smiled to himself. He was happy that he didn't have to add goblins to his list of scary things.


	2. Meeting With the Goblins

**For those who read the chapter before, I have edited now. Most of what was added was detail and some things that needed to correspond with ch 1. The house will be revealed in the title when I post chapter four. I hope you all enjoy. Word count does not include Authors Notes :) If anyone wants to beta for this story please pm me.**

 **THIS IS A SLASH STORY!**

 **word count before: 5,000**

 **Word count now: 7,625**

 **Updated as of December 6th, 2017**

'Harry's Thoughts' _letters and such $parsletounge$_

 **I Hope you all enjoy :)**

-sSs-

Harry looked at the letter in his hand for a little bit longer before folding it up at putting it in his pocket. He still had some of his ice-cream left, but he wasn't in the mood to just sit around and do nothing. After all, There was an entire magical world that Harry knew nothing about at all. Getting up, Harry decided he might as well walk around until all of his cold, delicious ice-cream was gone. 'I need to have ice-cream more often,' Harry decided while licking his rapidly decreasing treat. The first thing he did before wandering around was to put all of the bags somewhere, as he didn't want to carry his school supplies with him. Walking around Harry found an alcove that wasn't too far away from the ice-cream shop. He put all of his bags down and let his new owl, whom he named Hedwig, out of her cage, "Why don't you fly around for the rest of the day. I have to go to the bank. Make sure not to go too far, so you know when I get out." Hedwig hooted and nipped at Harry's ear before flying off.

Harry wondered around the ally looking at all of the different shops that he had yet to check out. There was a secondhand bookstore, a shoe store, two other clothing stores, and four side alleys that sprouted off the main one. Harry vowed to himself that he would know all of what the ally had to offer one day.

Taking the last bites of his ice-cream, Harry headed to the bank. By now it was nearing three in the afternoon.

Walking back up the steps of Gringotts, Harry studied the goblins standing outside. They seemed like they were board; however, when you looked closer they noticed all who walked into and near the bank. It almost reminded him of the Dursleys. They had always kept a close watch on Harry to make sure he didn't do anything freakish.

Nodding at the guarding goblins, Harry walked into the bank. Harry never saw the look of astonishment quickly pass over their faces. No one had ever cared to great the goblin guards.

Harry looked around the main lobby trying to see if he could spot the goblin from before. Having no such luck, Harry walked up to one of the empty tellers.

"Welcome to Gringotts, please state your business." The goblin stated. It seemed that all goblins said the same thing to whoever approached them.

"Good evening, I received a letter asking me to come as soon as possible," Harry said as quickly as possible.

"Do you have the letter, sir?" The goblin asked still looking down at the weighing an assortment of jewels against what Harry assumed was gold.

"Oh, I do." Harry smiled grabbing the folded letter from his pocket and sliding it on to the counter. The goblin opened the letter and finally looked over at Harry.

"If you will wait here for just one moment Mr. Potter. I will see if your account manager is available." The goblin hopped down from the counter and walked through a small wooden door behind him.

Harry watched him go trying to catch his name. However, the name remained hidden behind Harry's letter, and the goblins own arms.

Harry stood there in silence and looked at the other witches and wizards around him. They were all wearing old-fashioned clothing; there was even a lady with a bird on her hat. Most of them seemed ordinary, or what looked to be the standard in the wizarding world. Harry didn't have the first clue as to what normal meant anymore.

"You know, if you want service you need to go up to a teller with a goblin," a voice said from behind Harry. Harry turned around to face the speaker to see someone who looked about as old as him, but with blonde hair that he had slicked back. His body language and clothes screamed wealth. 'This is the rude boy from the robe shop who had started talking about houses.' Harry was still very confused about what he meant by that.

"Thanks, but the goblin I was talking to had to check something," Harry replied.

The blade boy sneered at him, "Well good. And if it isn't to much trouble you should get proper robes on. You know, to spare the rest of us the horror of what you are currently wearing."

Harry glanced down and his cousin's large castoffs. "I will be, but I don't know the area very well. Any suggestions?" Harry asked. He wanted decent clothing that fit him and wasn't itchy. Harry figured he had money, why not spend it on something that he needed.

The blonde boy looked startled by Harry's question, "Well that depends on if you have the money."

"I just looked at my trust vault earlier, and I'm positive I can afford it," Harry replied instantaneously. Harry imagined himself in pants that didn't need to be tied up with a rope. He could also see a belt instead of a rope for that matter.

"Well if you do have money, then I suggest Twilfitt and Tattings. They have better quality robes." Not that the blonde boy believed that Harry had money.

"It's a good thing I only bought two robes today. The ones at Madam Malkin's are itchy." Harry said dismayed. The blonde boy laughed at that.

"Draco, we're leaving." A taller, and older, version of the newly re-named boy said from behind Draco. Turning to follow his father he said to Harry, "I hope you get your new clothes, and soon." They then left the bank drawing attention to themselves from nearly everyone in the lobby. Harry mused that maybe the stuck-up blonde wouldn't be so horrible to have as a friend, as long as he treated Harry better. Draco reminded Harry of his bully of a cousin, and Harry didn't like his cousin. But Draco had helped him, even if in a very odd way.

Harry was startled out of his musing by the goblin that had been helping him earlier.

"Mr. Potter, Goldchain will see you now. Follow me." The goblin said before heading back to the door he had just come out of moments ago.

-sSs-

The hallway behind the door was beautiful. The walls had hand painted murals depicting battles. The floors were black marble and the pillars made of white marble. The walls were accented with gold inlay to section off the different paintings. Harry wished that he could have something even close to being this beautiful one day. What kid wouldn't want to live in a home that reminded them of a castle?

Following the goblin as carefully as he could, Harry tried not to stop and stare. Harry wasn't doing an excellent job. The goblin leading Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes he couldn't stand those who had been raised by muggles. Not that it was there fault, and he knew that. Like most wizards, muggleborns didn't usually try to learn goblin customs.

The goblin stopped outside a very intricate door with gold handles. "Wait here, Mr. Potter." The goblin then went in for a brief moment before inviting Harry in, "Please come in Mr. Potter."

Harry walked into the office not sure what to expect.

"Thank you Gekx, and you can leave now." The new goblin said to the goblin that Harry and been trying to figure out was called.

"Hello Mr. Potter, My name is Goldchain, and I am the Potter, account manager. Please have a seat. We have many things to discuss." Goldchain motioned Harry to one of the chairs opposite of him.

"We have been trying to reach you for some time Mr. Potter. You see, all of those who hold a vault get monthly statements no matter the age. It wasn't until five years ago that we decided to put a tracking charm on one of the owls. We found out that there is currently a mail ward around your house Mr. Potter. We don't know who put the mail ward up, so we don't know if it is a legal ward or not. Sadly we don't have the best relationship with the ministry of magic, so they haven't answered our questions on your particular case. You can request for a DMLE representative to come and find out specifically. I only suggest them in case the wards are illegal." Goldchain started off.

Harry didn't know half of what the goblin was talking about, so he asked, "What's the DMLE and what's a ward?" Harry figured that a mail block meant precisely what it implied, that someone was blocking his mail somehow.

Goldchain looked at Harry trying to figure out if the wizard was trying to pull a joke on him. Harry explained, "I don't know anything about the magical world Mr. Goldchain. I grew up in the muggle world. I didn't even know that I was a wizard until early this morning when Hagrid gave me my letter. Apparently, my aunt and uncle don't care for wizards or witches, so they never told me who I am. I'm sorry if I don't understand what you are saying."

Startled that the boy the wizarding world worships lived with muggles, Goldfish just stared at the boy. If this were true, then it needed to be rectified immediately. The Potter vaults had been losing money for the past twenty years. If Harry didn't know about magic, then where was his money going. It was a good thing Goldchain had decided to order a complete breakdown of the Potter vaults when Teller Thelk had come to him with an update on Mr. Potter's status.

Harry stared back waiting for an answer to his original question. When it seemed that the goblin had forgotten, Goldchain replied, "The DMLE stands for The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Like I stated earlier if you want we can get a representative. I'm sure that they would be able to answer any questions that you have on the wizarding aspect of the magical world."

Harry looked at Goldchain with a little bit of uncertainty. He had never trusted adults before. The only reason why he trusted Goldchain was that he was a goblin and goblins had helped him out more than anyone else so far in Harry's life. Seeing the uncertainty on Harry's face, Goldchain spoke again, "Mr. Potter, I suggest we have a representative come over just in case." Harry only nodded while looking down at his hands. Harry could only hope that whoever it was would be a responsible adult that looked at everything.

Goldchain got up from his chair and went to the fireplace. Grabbing something out of the dish next to it and throwing it into the fire, Goldchain stuck his head in and started speaking in another language. Harry's eyes widened as far as possible while this was occurring. He didn't understand why someone would want to put their head in a burning fireplace. Still in a small state of shock when Goldchain pulled his head back out, Harry could only stare at the goblin. Once Harry saw that Goldchain was indeed okay, Harry let out a breath he didn't he had been holding.

Seeing Harry's reaction, Goldchain laughed and explained the floo network to Harry, "The floo network is a form of magical travel and communication. I can assure you that it doesn't burn. Even vampires can use the floo with their sensitivity to fire and sunlight."

'So vampires exist. I'm going to have to find out what else is real in the magical world.' Harry promised to himself. For now, he wanted to learn more about this floo network. After about fifteen minutes of Harry asking questions and Goldchain answering them, Harry sat back satisfied that he now knew a decent amount about a method of magical travel and communication.

Luckily Harry and Goldchain didn't have to wait too long for someone to show up. With a flash from the fireplace there stood a woman with what Harry assumed to be official robes.

"Madam Bones, I wasn't expecting you." Goldchain got up to greet the newcomer surprised at who had come.

"Hello Assistant Goldchain and may you find new gold in your vaults today. I was the only person left in the office. The ministry is trying to save money by cutting shift hours in areas that are needed the most. Besides, I wouldn't have trusted this to anyone else. The mouths on some of the Aurors I have." Madam Bones shook her head thinking about her less than savvy Aurors.

"And may your future ventures be very profitable. I hope you know this may take awhile, Madam Bones. It seems no one told Mr. Potter a thing about the magical world." Goldchain told the lady.

Madam Bones sighed, "Just what I need. Luckily for you, I came prepared. Susan is currently staying at a friends house for the next week, so I don't need to be home early. At least this isn't another fraud or embezzlement case." Madam Bones and Goldchain both chuckled at that. Harry stared at the two. 'They must be good friends. If Goldchain trusts her, then I suppose I can give her a chance.' Harry thought to himself.

"Very well then. I will get started now. Mr. Potter I will try to get through the list I made up as quick as possible. I also suggest that you get a medical checkup after we finish with the accounts and such." Goldchain told Harry.

Harry nodded his agreement and Goldchain continued, "We already talked about the letter, but to recap for you Madam Bones, Harry has never received a letter from us," Harry interrupted, "The only letter from the magical world I have ever gotten was my Hogwarts letter. In fact, when I wasn't able to reply to the first owl another one came the next day. The longer there was no reply, the more owls came. Drove my uncle mad that did. I don't know if that will help any, but eventually, Hagrid had to deliver the letter to me by hand."

"It does help Mr. Potter, "Madam's bones assured Harry before looking at Goldchain to continue.

Goldchain continued, "Like I was saying, he has never received a letter from apparently anyone, except Hogwarts. We found a mail ward, and until now there was nothing we could do about it besides making an inquiry to the ministry. We haven't heard back, and we have made the same inquiry every year for the past six years."

"I will have to check the archives. Are you positive it is a mail redirection ward? They are highly illegal to make without permission from the DMLE." Madam Bones stated now curious as to what the goblins had found.

"We checked the magical signature, and it came back as Albus Dumbledore, but you know that our magic means very little to the ministry. After no reply came from our inquiries, we assumed that he had permission because of Mr. Potter's status in the wizarding world." Goldchain told Madam Bones, "But you know us, we don't always believe what we see. Afterall, you can never be too sure."

Pulling out a notepad, Madam Bones wrote down what she just heard, "As I said, I will have to check on that. Hopefully, that is exactly what it is, if not then Dumbledore's going to have to answer for it." After she was done writing herself a memo, she went to put her notepad away when Goldchain stopped her, "Madam, I have a feeling you might want to keep that out. Now that you are caught up let's get on to the next topic of discussion, your vaults Harry."

Goldchain paused to make sure he had Harry's attention. 'Did he just say vaults?' Harry asked himself. Harry thought about it a moment and decided to wait and see what Goldchain was going to say. Maybe Harry's question would be answered without having to ask.

When Goldchain saw that he did, in fact, have Harry's attention, he continued, "Now that we know you have never been in the magical world until today, you should know that your trust vault has had continuous activity over the last ten years."

Harry blurted out, "I never got any money." ' If I did it would have gone towards clothes' Harry thought. Goldchain looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter, you wouldn't have gotten the money. Your guardians would have." Harry looked baffled at what he just herd. Amelia looked over at Harry sure that there was more to his reaction before turning to Goldchain and asking, "Do you know who took the money out and where it went?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. We have been keeping an eye on Mr. Potters account for the last ten years when the first withdraw happened." Harry couldn't help but think that goblins took care of their client's financial investments very seriously. Looking over at Harry Goldchain continued, "Mr. Potter every year ten thousand Galleons gets transferred to your trust vault year for living and school expenses. And every year once the money gets deposited, it gets taken out. We never said anything before because half of the funds went to your relatives and,"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Harry couldn't help but yell. Standing up suddenly, Harry started pacing around the small office. "You're saying my Aunt and Uncle have been receiving funds to help with my expenses and yet they had me living in the cupboard under the stairs my entire life. And let's not get started on my one meal a day, if I was lucky. God forbid if I didn't do my chores perfectly. And the number of chores I had to do. Did they honestly expect me to get all of those done by myself in one day?! Apparently, that's how I was to earn my room and board," Harry continued to rant. About halfway through Harry's magic started to act up. Harry only noticed when the lights kept flashing and felt a wind in a windowless room. Then he realized what he said, and a pit of dried swelled up inside of him. Just as fast he stood up Harry sat down quickly covering up his mouth. Harry mumbled an apology while trying to focus on a small stain at the bottom of his shirt.

Goldchain and Madam Bones were shocked at what they just herd. They couldn't imagine someone treating a child like that. Madam Bones was the first to recover and turned to Goldchain, "Head Assistant Goldchain, I think we should get a healer and deal with the accounts later." Goldchain only nodded and snapped his fingers.

Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't know what came over him. Usually, he would have never let anyone know about his home life. Not that Harry thought that they would believe him. Adults usually never did. It was only when a knock came at the door did Harry break away from his thoughts. When Harry looked up another goblin had entered, just Harry knew this one.

Surprised Harry smiled, "Hello Thelk."

Momentarily shocked that the young wizard remembered her name Thelk replied, "Hello Mr. Potter." Thelk then turned to her superior, "You called for me sir?"

"Yes, Thelk can you go get one of our healers up here as soon as possible, thank you." Nodding Thelk turned and left. A couple of moments later Thelk returned with an older goblin, "Sir, is there anything else you need?"

"I think some tea and sandwiches would be appropriate," Goldchain replied. Looking at Harry Goldchain continued, "Mr. Potter this is one of our best healers. Her name is Brissea. She is going to take you into the next room over and run some test. You will come back here after the exam is over and we will go over the results together. Everything that is found and discussed will remain confidential unless it causes you or another to person harm if kept quiet. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head. Harry didn't know what a healer was but assumed that they were the magical world's doctors.

"Very good, Mr. Potter if you would follow me please." Healer Brissea said. Harry got up and followed her out of the office and into another room down the hallway.

-sSs-

After Harry left for the medical exam, Goldchain started walking around his office and grabbing different sets of papers. Ten minutes later Amelia got curious and asked, "Goldchain, what are all of those papers for?"

"There are the documents for all of the Potter vaults, the current conditions of all Potter estates, an inheritance test agreement contract, and letters from his parents," Goldchain replied as he started separating the papers into stacks. "Mr. Potter will be able to do anything with the Potter vaults except remove money from them. Those vaults have remained stagnant for awhile, and we would like to get money rolling back into them as soon as we can. We also suggest he take an inheritance test just in case he was named the heir to any other estates." Goldchain explained.

"His parents left him letters?" Madam Bones asked. The inheritance test she agreed with wholeheartedly.

"Yes, Madam Bones they did. Lily Potter felt that their wills may not be read in time, which she was correct about, and both she and James Potter wrote letters to their son. When Mr. Potter gets back, I am sure we will find out what is in those letters." or Goldchain hoped that they would find out what was in them.

"I never did understand why Dumbledore blocked the will readings. At first, I assumed that James and Lily wanted Harry to be older when the wills were read, but that didn't make much sense. And with him being Harry's magical guardian, he had a right to hold off the will reading." Amelia thought out loud.

"No that was not the case Madam Bones; however, the ministry would have never taken our word over Dumbledore's," Goldchain said with a hint of disgust in his voice not noticing what Madam Bones told about Harry's magical guardian.

"I am beginning to think that Dumbledore is not all that he's made out to be, not that I put much faith in him, to begin with. Is there anything else that I need to know? I want to start acting as Harry's counsel until we can get this all sorted out. Is there any way we can stop Dumbledore from finding out, or at least delay him from getting news of this?" Amelia wanted to help Harry as much as she possibly could, and she didn't think Dumbledore was thinking of Harry's best interest.

"Madam Bones, Why would we tell Dumbledore anything." Goldchain frowned at her.

"Well, he is Harry's Magical guardian…." before Amelia could finish her sentence, Goldchain interrupted her.

"Madam Bones, Harry doesn't have a magical guardian. He doesn't have any guardian."

"What do you mean he has no magical guardian? Dumbledore is….," Amelia paused and thought about what she knew of that night before continuing, "Harry was never taken to the Department of Magical Children's Welfare, was he?"

"No Madam Bones, he was not. He has been living with the Dursley's illegally for the past ten years. As I said, we have been blocked at every turn when it comes to Harry." Both Amelia and Goldchain were wearing faces to portray their disbelief and anger respectively. Amelia couldn't understand why someone would want to meddle in the affairs of a single child, granted this child was Harry Potter.

Madam Bones decided, "Sometime in the next week I will take Harry to the DMCW. With how long the exam is taking, it will most likely not be the only appointment that I'm going to have to set up for Harry." Goldchain only nodded in agreement.

"Goldchain, I will officially be in charge of Harry until he has a proper guardian," Amelia said with determination.

"Very well," Goldchain slid a paper over to Amelia, "Madam Bones, please sign these." Amelia signed the papers knowing that they would make her a temporary guardian for Harry. After she signed, she slid the paper back over to Goldchain. Grabbing the paper Goldchain examined it, "Everything looks to be an order. As Mr. Potters new guardian I think there is something you should know." Goldchain said peering over at Amelia.

Amelia looked at Goldchain and nodded her head for him to continue, "Madam Bones there is an ancient marriage contract that was written up by the late Lord William Potter and Lord Agustin Andal. The contract was given thirteen generations for completion. Harry is the thirteenth Potter since the contract came into being."

Amelia looked bewildered, "The Andal's? I thought they died out in the last war?" Amelia knew that it wasn't uncommon for marriage contracts like this to pop up or even be formed today.

Goldchain sighed. He honestly wondered how wizards couldn't even keep track of their people, "No Madam Bones they didn't. The last Andal was Marry Andal, who married Thaddeus Nott. The current Lord Nott has already accepted the contract. Harry must marry Heir Theodore Nott if he wishes to keep his magic, money, and property. I suggest you tell Mr. Potter this. I don't think I would be able to answer all of his questions."

Amelia stared openmouthed at Goldchain. She didn't know the late Andal's had a child. If they did, she would have crossed paths with this Marry during course, if this girl was a squib then Amelia could understand not knowing her. The Notes and Andal's must have made up a marriage contract between their children. She knew that the Andal's were old money. Amelia could see the Nott's going through with the marriage, if only for the money anyways. It also explained why the current Lord Nott never talked about his late wife. She was going to have to tell Harry about the contract soon. The more time he had to deal with this the better. Then another thought came to her, and she whispered the question hoping for a no, "Did Dumbledore know?"

Goldchain looked at Amelia, and she felt dread rising from the pits of her stomach, "Yes he did know. He even tried to make a marriage contract between Mr. Potter and a Ms. Ginevra Weasley. We allowed him to believe that it went through. Rest assured magic did not and would not allow the contract. Besides, the only people who could have made any contract for Mr. Potter would be his magical guardian, which he doesn't have."

"Okay, I will tell him. Besides going through the accounts, is there anything else you suggest we do?" Amelia rubbed her temples. She had a feeling this headache wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"I suggest Harry see if the heir ring will accept him, after all, it never accepted his father," Goldchain suggested to Amelia.

Amelia laughed, "James never did want to become a lord. Do you have the ring?"

Goldchain nodded his head and pulled out the box from his desk.

Amelia was about to ask another question when Harry and Healer Brissea came back. Harry looked slightly pale, which worried Amelia.

Goldchain spoke first before Amelia could voice her concern, "Healer Brissea, I trust everything went well?"

"Yes and no sir. Harry is severely malnourished and shows signs of physical abuse. With a steady potions regime and scar cream, he should be better in no time. Here is the list for you to get what he needs. During the exam, we had to fix some bones that had broken and never healed properly. I suggest that you don't make this meeting much linger, for his sake. Anywho, I also found that Harry has been dosed with loyalty potions recently. The potions were keyed to Albus Dumbledore and two of the Weasley's; Molly and Ron. We removed these potions have from his system. Harry needs to come back in a couple of days. Harry's magical core is blocked, and he needs to be well rested when the block is taken off. Harry has stated that he wants his eyesight fixed. Gringotts does not have that ability at this time. There is an optometry shop in the ally that I suggest. It is called Opal's Eyes." Healer Brissea reported. Harry stayed quiet the entire time. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that adults were helping him.

"Thank you, Healer Brissea. I will make sure Harry gets here in, hopefully, two days time." Amelia told the Healer. Nodding back to Amelia, the healer left. Amelia realized she was going to have to take the next couple of days off to help Harry. "Okay Goldchain, I think we should do the letters next. Harry, Goldchain has letters written by your mother and father to you. If you don't mind, we would like you to read them out loud. We are hoping that they say something about their will." Amelia told Harry.

Harry thought about it and decided he would. This Madam Bones person seemed to be one of the most helpful adults he had come across yet. Harry took the letters from Goldchain's outstretched hand. The first one he opened was from his father.

 _Dear Harry aka Prongs Jr. aka Prongslett,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Although I am sure Dumbledore will take good care of you, your mother seems to think differently. Lily says that I need to write things that you will need to know. The most essential item in the Potter family is the family grimoire. It should be on the first Potter estate. If it's not there, then try the Potter Family vault. Under no circumstances should you let anyone else read it if they are not apart of the family. Your betrothed will be able to read it once you are married. Speaking of betrothed, I am sorry to say my son, but you have to marry a decadent of Marry Andal. I know she has a son, and if rumors are to be believed, she may not be able to have another child. I think his name is Theodore Nott. Hopefully, he is smaller then you, if not then I am sorry._

 _Anyways, on to happier subjects. In Hogwarts, there is a map that my friends and I made. It should still be in Filch's office. When you get it, and I have no doubt you will, point your wand at the paper and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' When you are done using the map point your wand at it again and say 'mischief managed.' I hope you use it for all sort of pranks. I know I did._

 _Harry, I want you to know that I love you and I am proud of you no matter what house you go in to at school. Just promise you will try your hardest._

 _With love and pranks,_

 _Your father_

Harry stared down at the letter. There was one thing that he was trying to wrap his head around. Looking up Harry asked, "I'm engaged to a boy? How does that even work? Is that accepted in the wizarding world? What if I want to have kids? What if I don't want to marry this person?" By the end, Harry had started to hyperventilate from freaking out. He was only eleven years old. He didn't want to be thinking about marriage.

Amelia got up and shushed Harry and told him it would be okay. She didn't think the contract would come up so soon. 'This was completely James' Amelia thought. The guy had no tact when it came to sensitive subjects. Amelia then turned to Harry, "Harry, if you don't Marry Heir Nott you will lose your magic. Yes, it is Theodore you are engaged to, his mother died four years after he was born and never gave birth to another child. Harry, Same-sex marriage an acceptable practice in the wizarding world. Men can have children with the use of potions, besides children will most likely be required in the contract. I am truly sorry you don't have a choice. Merlin only knows why the Potter's didn't complete the contract sooner. There were plenty of Potters for the last couple of generations. In the meantime, you can try and get to know him, so when you do have to fulfill the contract, you know each other better."

Harry's breathing slowly returned to normal as his brain was processing all of this new information. Amelia didn't have it in her to tell Harry that the Nott men were typically taller and more prominent than any Potter in the past couple hundred of years. Harry only nodded still unable to speak.

Goldchain was also not expecting for the betrothal contract to come up so quickly and handed the second letter to Harry hoping it had more information they could act on. Amelia took the note and asked, "Harry do you want me to read this for you?" Harry nodded his head. He was trying to re-find his voice after what he found out. He didn't want to lose something he just got.

 _My darling Harry,_

 _I know this must be hard for you, but please bear with me. Most of what I have to say deals with estate matters. Something your father was never really good at and probably didn't explain. First, you need to talk to the goblins about getting Potter Manor restored. It has been neglected for some time, even your grandparents elected to stay at one of the smaller family homes. Don't worry about the cost; all estate matter costs will be taken out of the Potter Family vault._

 _Next, as I am assuming we are no longer with you, is that our wills should have been read. However, I don't trust Dumbledore to do that. The most significant things you need to know are these:_

 _Sirius Black was NOT our secret keeper. It was Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore should know this as he was the one to cast the fidelius charm. Hopefully nothing happened to Sirius; however, I doubt that._

 _You are to never go to my sister and her horrible husband. Petunia is a vial woman who hates anything magical. I shudder at what they might do to you._

 _You were named the heir to the Potter family. The heir ring should be with Goldchain. Make sure you learn all of the responsibilities involving being an heir. Sirius should be teaching you. If he isn't, contact the Longbottom or the Bones family for help. I know they will give it to you._

 _Now that is out of the way, Harry goes to Gringotts and do an inheritance test. I know Sirius made you his heir, but you might be able to receive other vaults as well._

I love you so much. Only yesterday you were ridding on Remus' back yelling 'oony and pa' foot. I hope you have had a wonderful happy life. I love you with all of my heart my sweet baby boy.

 _With all the love in the world,_

 _your mother_

By the end of the letter, Amelia was in shock. Sirius Black was innocent. This was something that Amelia was going to fix soon. She already had plans to have Harry's custody switched to someone else. If need be, Amelia was willing to do it. Now she had another task to add to her growing list of things to get done. 'Poor Harry,' Amelia thought. Looking down, she saw a crying broken little boy sitting in a chair far too big for him. Harry was going home with her tonight, and she was glad.

Harry didn't know what to think. He was never supposed to go to the Dursleys. He was never supposed to live like a slave. He was never supposed to sleep in a cupboard. He started crying. His life should have been better. He now knew that he had people that were supposed to care for him. People that would care for him. The letter said to go to the Bones or Long something family. The cop lady had the last name of Bones. Maybe she was apart of the same Bones family his mom had written about in the letter. Harry hoped she was.

After about two minutes Goldchain broke the silence, "Madam Bones. Mr. Potter. Gringotts would be willing to provide a lawyer to help free Sirius Black. I will personally make sure that Potter Manor is up to standards by next summer." Harry looked up at Madam Bones, who nodded at Harry.

"Thank you Goldchain," Harry replied honestly. Harry hoped that he would be able to stay there next summer. If he was, he had plans to claim the master room as his.

"It is no problem, Mr. Potter. We have two more items before we close up this meeting. The first is that I suggest you do the inheritance test after the block on your magical core is released. Your magical core needs to be free to get a proper reading. I need you to sign this release form so we can get the room ready for later this week." Goldchain handed Harry a paper to sign. Harry looked down at the paper and started to read it. He stopped reading halfway through the first sentence. He didn't understand half of the words there. Looking up to Madam Bones, Harry opened his mouth to ask a question. Before he could ask, Madam Bones said, "I have read the document, Harry. It is safe for you to sign." Nodding his head, Harry grabbed the quill and messily signed his name.

Goldchain grabbed the paper and put it on a paper tray on his desk before grabbing a ring box and handing it over to Harry. "This Mr. Potter is the heir ring for the Potter family. I need you to put the ring on to see if the Potter Family Magic will accept you as the next Lord Potter." Goldchain explained as he slid the box over to Harry. Harry grabbed the box and slowly opened it. The ring was big and made of gold. There were two little rubies on either side of the ring. The top was circular with a designed shield indent. Harry went to slip it on his finger when Amelia spoke up, "Put it on your left pointer finger, Harry." Harry nodded his head and did what she said. At first, the ring just sat there on the base of his finger, far too big for it. When nothing happened, Harry went to slide the ring off when it suddenly tightened. Madam Bones and Goldchain both gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Now it is nearing eight at night; I suggest you gather your school supplies and get some dinner. I am sure you are tired, Mr. Potter." Goldchain peered over his glasses looking at a worn out Harry.

"Thank you Goldchain for all your help. We will be back in two days time for the block removal and the test." Amelia stood up and bid Goldchain a farewell.

"Goodbye Madam Bone and Mr. Potter," Goldchain said already starting on the paperwork to get Potter Manor back up to living standards. Looking at the reports, Goldchain knew he was going to have to build the manor from the ground up. The basement seemed to be still intact and in working order.

Harry hesitated before jumping out of his chair and waving goodbye to Goldchain. So much had happened today and he had yet to wrap his head around all of it. Looking at Madam Bones Harry decided that he liked her and, after wrestling with the thought, decided to grab her hand.

Amelia looked down in surprise when she saw Harry's little hand in hers. Smiling She asked Harry where his school supplies were. Harry led her to a small alcove that was out of the way and hidden from plain sight. Sitting on the ground were about ten different bags and an empty owl cage.

"Where's the owl, Harry?" Amelia pointed out the empty, rusted cage. "I let her out to fly around while I was in the meeting. I didn't want her to be locked up." Harry shrugged. Not two seconds later a beautiful snowy owl flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at his little owl friend.

"Hedwig, this is Madam Bones. She is helping us out." Harry talked to his owl. Hedwig hooted and nipped at the tip of Harry's ear, the same one she bit at earlier.

Smiling, Amelia looked at Harry and his companion, "Harry I am going to take you to my home. Is that okay?" Harry looked up at her and shyly smiled and nodded his head once. He was excited to be sleeping in an actual bed.

Grabbing Harry's hand, Amelia told Harry, "We are going to apparate to my home. You may feel dizzy and nauseous when we land." With a pop, they disappeared from the spot they had been in before.

Upon landing, Harry decided he did not like traveling that way at all. The only thing he was grateful for was that he didn't eat lunch. Sadly that still didn't stop nausea from occurring.

Amelia looked down at her young charge and when she saw him recovering, called for one of her house elves, "Minnie."

"Madam be calling Minnies?" The little house elf asked popping into existence. Harry yelled and kept behind Madam Bones. Slightly shocked by Harry's reaction, she laughed, "It's alright Harry. This is Minnie. Minnie is a house elf. She, along with two other house elves, do all of the cooking and cleaning. If you ever need anything you can call her." Amelia smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"Minnie, can you set up dinner in the kitchen for us. I am going to show Harry his room, and then we will be right back down." Minnie nodded and said before popping away, "I am getting dinner ready now." Harry couldn't help but feel for the little creature. He just hoped that they were treated better then he was.

"Come, Harry, Let me show you to your room." Amelia grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him in the direction of the staircase. While Amelia led Harry to his new room, he looked around. The house had a warm, homey feel to it. Something that Harry had always wanted. The floor was a rich oak wood, and the walls were cream colored. Harry hoped that the room he was staying was just as homey as the rest of the house seemed.

Moving pictures lined the hallway that they were in and Harry stared at them as he was walking behind Amelia. He was so engrossed in the images that he didn't notice that Amelia had stopped and ended up running into her. Startled, Harry blushed and mumbled an apology.

Laughing Amelia opened a door, "Don't worry Harry. I know this is all new to you. This will be your room, the third door on the left. We can change the colors later. For now, we are going to eat and then go to bed. I'm sure tomorrow will be a busy day." Harry looked into the room for a brief second before turning around and following Amelia back down the stairs, through another pictured filled hallway, finally to end in the kitchen.

There was a small table set up for two people to eat. Dinner looked to be some kind of potpie, which Harry's stomach decided that at that point it wanted some food. Following his stomach's growling order, Harry sat down and dug in to discover it was chicken and mushroom potpie. Harry ate about half of his dinner before he was full. The food was delicious, but Harry wasn't used to eating so much. While waiting for Madam Bones to get done, Harry started to doze in his seat while thinking that he wanted to thank the little elf from before for the meal.

Amelia looked across the table and smiled at the sleeping Harry. If she was honest with herself, she felt the same. Finishing her meal, Amelia woke Harry up and got him to bed. Harry was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Smiling, Amelia transfigured his clothes into flannel pajamas and covered Harry with a Blanket.

Amelia walked to her room a couple of doors down and got ready for bed. As she was falling asleep, she wondered what she had gotten herself into today.


	3. Shopping

**Well, here is the updated version on chapter three. I have also re-updated the previous chapters due to spelling complaints. I used another website called grammarly (it does cost!). Turns out my spelling was pretty good, my grammar on the other hand was terrible. But all of that should be fixed now, or at least most of it should be fixed.**

 **And remember, word count doesn't include the AN. If anyone wants to beta for this story please pm me.**

 **THIS IS A SLASH STORY!**

 **word count then: 7,030**

 **Word count now:7,469**

 **Updated as of December 21st, 2017**

'Harry's Thoughts' _letters and such $parsletounge$_

 **I Hope you all enjoy :)**

-sSs-

Harry woke up in a strange room and immediately jumped out of the bed he had slept in that night. Looking around, Harry noticed his school supplies sitting on the floor. The sight of them brought the events of the previous day back to the front of his mind. Harry sat down on the bed and thought about all of the new information running through his head. Or he at least attempted to.

He hoped that he would now be able to have a loving family. Ones who didn't lock him in a cupboard while attempting to starve and beat the freakishness out of him. A low growl brought Harry out of his inner thoughts. 'Well,' Harry looked at his tummy, 'I'm hungry.'

Poking his head out of the door, he looked around. The moving pictures seemed to be asleep, which Harry counted as a plus. He didn't want to deal with them just yet. Harry walked as quietly as he could down to the kitchen. When Harry arrived, he saw the lady, Madam Bones, from the day before.

Amelia spotted him, "Good morning Harry. Come sit down and eat breakfast." Harry eyed the table with the plate of pancakes on it. 'Maybe just one pancake,' Harry thought as he saw the butter melting down its golden side. Resolving his internal dilemma, Harry sat down and put a pancake on his plate and eyed the syrup.

Amelia chuckled, "Harry you can put whatever you want on your pancakes. You can also have as many as you want."

Harry's eyes widened at Amelia. Without giving it a second thought, he grabbed another pancake and proceeded to drown them in syrup. Harry didn't know when he would get the opportunity to have pancakes again, so he might as well enjoy it while he could.

Once he was a couple of bites in Amelia spoke again, "I took the next couple of days off so we can get everything done. Tomorrow we are going back to Gringotts to get your core unblocked. After that, you will do the inheritance test assuming nothing goes wrong with the unblocking of your core. I assure you it is nothing in depth, in fact, it is just a couple of drops of blood." Harry nodded his head to show he was following along while stuffing his mouth with another bite of his pancakes. The only thing he cared about at that moment was food.

Amelia thought about what was next on her list. She had another list of places they needed to go to later that day. The first thing was to go to the eye place the Goblins had talked about in their meeting. She had already made an appointment for Harry. Next was trunk shopping and then the clothing store. It was then that Amelia started wondering if Harry even had all of his school supplies.

"Okay. Harry, today we are going to go shopping. I wanted to go through your school supplies to see what you have gotten and to make a list of what you still need to get. I know we need to get you a trunk, I didn't see one yesterday. I also made an appointment to get your eyes checked in two hours. So I suggest you finish your breakfast so we can get started with today.

After that, Harry tucked into his food with gusto.

 _-sSs-_

Amelia now had a list of things to get after going through Harry's school supplies. He needed just about everything. Whoever took him shopping had told him to get potion ingredients that well past their expiration date. He had bought a cracked cauldron and an off-balanced scale. He didn't have any formal or everyday robes. He didn't even have proper shoes to wear, just some old trainers that were apparently too big for him. In fact, Harry had only paid a total of 53 galleons on his school supplies. His robes and books took the majority of that.

To make matters worse, Harry had kept apologizing over and over again. Amelia had to reassure Harry that it wasn't his fault and that he was going to get everything he needed today.

Luckily enough she was done fifteen minutes before nine rolled around. She barely had time to explain How floo travel worked before sending Harry to Opal's Eyes.

 _-sSs-_

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and into a clean tile floor. He now had another form of magical traveling that he didn't like. At least this one didn't make him nauseous. Before he had the chance to right himself he heard a frantic voice, "Mr. Potter are you okay. Come on let's get you up." The woman grabbed his arm and pulled Harry up off the floor.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"Not to worry Mr. Potter, I fell flat the first couple of times I used the floo network. Well, come on. Let's get started." The woman pulled Harry into a back room and told him to sit down. After Harry sat down, the eye lady subjected him to various spells that made his eyes tingle. The process took a total of fifteen minutes before Harry was pulled back out into the waiting room where Amelia was looking at different glasses.

"Hello Madam Bones," the eye lady greeted Amelia, "I am done with the examination. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter's eyes are to far go to use a restorative vision drought. He does need new glasses though. The muggle ones are the wrong prescription and are just ghastly on him, sorry dear." The last bit she had redirected to Harry.

Harry nodded his head after all his current glasses came from a dollar store bin. Harry agreed with the eye lady, "That's okay Miss. Is there a difference between muggle glasses and magical glasses." Harry was already getting a pair; he just wanted to know the difference.

"Well magical glasses adjust to your eyes, so you only need to come in once. They have anti-glare, anti-scratch, and the unbreakable charms," the eye lady informed Harry.

Harry though on that for a moment before asking, "If the glasses change the prescription to match your eyesight all the time, then why did we do the exam?"

The lady answered, "The exam is to make sure you don't have any other problems with your eyes. I also checked to see if we could use a potion that would fix your eyes. Sadly, your eyesight is to go far to fix."

Harry nodded, "Okay, thank you for answering my question. Is it alright if I look around for a bit?"

"Of course Mr. Potter."

Smiling Harry looked around the store trying on various glasses before settling on some black square frames. He didn't want anything that resembled a circle again. "Miss, I would like these." Harry showed the shop lady.

"Of course Mr. Potter. If you would like for 25 galleons more, we can have the shade charm so with a tap of your wand you can have sunglasses also." Harry decided that he was going to spoil himself today, so he agreed to the extra charms. Using his money bag, Harry paid for his new and improved glasses.

Harry was happy now that he was able to see everything properly.

"Come on Harry; we should go get your trunk now." Amelia ushered Harry out of the eyewear store and down the street to a trunk and luggage shop. Harry had no time to look around him as Amelia rushed him from the first outlet to the next one.

"Welcome, how can I help you today," and older man smiled jovially.

"Hello, Harry here needs a trunk for school. It needs at least four separate compartments. A library, an office, a wardrobe, and another for storing all of his school supplies." Amelia supplied. As she listed off the different compartments she ticked them with her fingers, almost like she was counting.

"Very well, Mr. Harry if you will follow me I will show you to our multi-compartment trunks." Amelia stayed behind to allow Harry to pick whichever one struck his fancy.

Harry followed the older man to the back of the store.

"Now is there anything you are interested in?" The older man asked.

Harry thought about it and said, "Well I would like to have a room also, just in case something happens."

The older man chuckled, "A very smart decision. Are there any subjects that peak your interest?"

Harry thought about what he knew so far, which was very little, but potions and herbology seemed fascinating to him. Harry told the shopkeeper just as much.

"Then I would suggest a deluxe trunk. I can make the trunk to your specifications, but I believe there might be a trunk in here that should fit your requirements." The shopkeeper started looking around at the various trunks that the shop owner displayed in the shop before backtracking to an all black trunk.

"I believe this one has everything you want. Let's see; it has seven compartments; a library, a study, a one bedroom apartment, a potions lab, a greenhouse, a ritual room, and an expanded storage area. All of the compartments are connected, so you don't have to get out of the trunk just to go to another section. The trunk has a feather-light charm, shrinking charm, and antitheft charm. We can change the colors if you want as well."

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted it, it was probably costly. He was about to say no when he remembered he promised to spoil himself today. The only problem was that it seemed like a custom job, "Well it sounds amazing and all, but are you sure that someone else didn't want it?"

"The person who ordered this decided to add more compartments, and we needed to make a brand new trunk to accommodate what they wanted." The shopkeeper assured Harry.

Harry thought for a second before asking, "But isn't this a bit much for an eleven-year-old?"

"It might be a bit much now, but when you get older, I am sure you are going to appreciate all of the amenities."

Finding no reason to say no Harry decided to get it, "Okay but can you change the color to a dark brown and add my initials and family coat of arms to it?"

"Of course. That will take about fifteen minutes to make the changes. What is your family name?"

Harry knew that something was going to happen if he said his last name, but seeing no way around it if he wanted his trunk done. "Potter sir."

The shopkeeper stared at him for a good minute before breaking himself out of his awe, "Very well Mr. Potter. Can you please tell me your middle initial."

"J sir." Harry smiled at the older man.

"Would you like to pay for your trunk now or after the changes have are made?" The shopkeeper asked him.

"I would like to pay now sir," Harry wanted to get this done so he could get the rest of his supplies.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Your total is 1,227 galleons. It only cost so much because of the extra compartments."

Harry smiled at him again, "It's not a problem sir." Grabbing his bank bag, Harry proceeded to take out the correct amount of money for his new trunk.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. If you would like to wait in the front of the store, I shall have your trunk done in fifteen minutes." Harry nodded to the man and left to rejoin Amelia.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Amelia asked Harry once she spotted him.

"Yes, Madam Bones. The shopkeeper is just changing the color and adding some stuff to the outside of it. I also already paid so we can get on to the next thing."

"Harry you can call me Amelia if you want to. I still can't believe that whoever took you shopping yesterday didn't get you a trunk." Amelia finished in a huff.

"Well, Hagrid did seem to be in a hurry." Harry tried to defend the overly tall man.

Amelia paused and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to explode about the incompetence of Dumbledore and his minions. She also didn't want to scare Harry.

"They should have sent someone more qualified. Either way, we are here now." Amelia calmed herself some more.

After ten minutes the shopkeeper came out with Harry's trunk, "Mr. Potter I made the changes that you asked for earlier. I do have to tell you that we don't furnish any of the rooms. I would suggest going to Willow's furniture. They are a bit more expensive, but they have some of the best quality items. I hope you have a wonderful day Mr. Potter, Madam Bones."

Amelia nodded towards the shopkeeper, "You have a good day to sir."

Harry waved goodbye before making his way out of the shop with Madam Bones following him, "Where are we going next Madam Bones?"

"Well, I think we should go to Twilfitt and Tattings for your new wardrobe seeing as how the clothes won't be ready after you get fitted. After that, I figured we could do the furniture store. Then we can do the apothecary shop followed by the bookstore. once we get that far, we can figure out where to go to next."

Harry nodded his head and followed Amelia towards the better robe shop. Harry was happy that the glasses and trunk store had only taken a combined half hour. If there were one thing he liked about the magical world so far, it would be the efficiency of getting stuff done. Although Harry had a feeling some of these shops would take a bit longer, then he would want them to.

Twilfitt and Tattings was located near the entrance to a side alley. Looking down, Harry was curious as to what kind of shops lay down there.

Before Harry could do anything Amelia grabbed his shoulder, "You don't want to go down there Harry, at least not right now. You are too young. There are dangerous people and a lot of illegal activities that happen in that alley. Maybe when you are sixteen, you and your friends could venture down, although I suggest you bring an adult with you."

Harry looked up at her surprised. Thinking about it, He realized that every country had terrible people and places. So it goes to reason why wouldn't the wizarding world have some as well. Nodding to himself, Harry promised never to go down there unless he had to.

"Come on Harry," Madam Bones said drawing Harry out of his thoughts and towards the clothing store.

Walking in, Harry was bombarded with a visual array of colors and clothing styles.

"Welcome Welcome Welcome," an overtly happy attendant said from behind a counter, "How may I help you today?"

"Hello, Harry here needs a full wardrobe. If you can, dragon hides boots and gloves. Harry will need a set of formal robes with the Potter family crest. Of course, he needs school robes as well as some everyday clothes." Amelia told the attendant. She knew Harry needed an entire wardrobe and she intended to make sure that happened.

"Of course, Mr. Potter please follow me into the back so we can get your measurements done. After that we can go over different styles and colors, we can also check to see if we have your shoe size here. I do not doubt that we do." Harry followed wide-eyed behind the chatty attendant.

Arriving in the back room, Harry was directed to one of the changing stalls to undress so they could get the most accurate readings. Luckily, or maybe not so lucky for Harry, he was still able to wear his underwear. His shirt was far too big for him to wear while the measurements were taking place.

Once Harry finished undressing, he was directed to stand on a small platform. Once on the platform, an army of measuring tapes started to take his measurements. There was even a tape that measured the width of his eyes, the length of his ears, and how long his nose was. It was a little much for Harry, so he just closed his eyes and tried to take himself to his happy place. "Well aren't you just a small thing," the attendant smiled at him, "Now I am going to grab some clothes that you can wear out of here. Those you were wearing are atrocious. Is that alright Madam Bones?" The attendant asked turning to Amelia.

"That's perfect. I am just glad that Harry will have clothes that fit now." Amelia sighed.

The attendant left to another area to grab something for Harry to wear while pondering what Amelia had slipped. What did she mean this was his first time with clothes that fit. She resolved to ask; after all, Harry Potter would be the gossip of the town for the next couple of weeks.

Coming back to the fitting rooms, she handed Harry some black slacks and a cream colored shirt. She held on to the blue outer robes for when he came out. She was going to make Harry look the little heir that he was supposed to be.

Relieved Harry grabbed the clothes before rushing to the changing rooms to get dressed. He was just glad he didn't have to undress for anyone else for the rest of the day.

The attendant turned to Amelia and asked, "What did you mean earlier?"

Amelia sighed. She hadn't meant for that to slip. "I'm sorry Annalis, I can't tell you right now. Although I am sure that soon enough it will be all over the newspapers."

"Alright, well I can't wait for that to happen. I am ever so curious." Annalis, the attendant, tried to fish some more.

Scathingly Amelia replied, "Mr. Potter isn't some gossip Annalis. He is a little boy who has no family."

Annalis looked down feeling a little bit of shame, but that was soon forgotten when Harry stepped out of the dressing room. "You look positively adorable Mr. Potter. Oh and here is the outer robe."

Harry blushed and grasped the offered garment. Like the clothes he was wearing, the outer robe was a soft and very comfy material. Looking up, Harry asked, "Can I get some socks and shoes now."

"Of course Mr. Potter. our shoes and boots are located near the front right of the store." The attendant said while rushing to the front of the store with Harry and Amelia following.

"Here are some socks. Once you get them on, try these boots out for a size. We will also include your school shoes as well."

Harry grabbed the socks and sat down on the bench to put them on. Next, he grabbed the boots, slid his feet in, and walked around on little circles to get a feel for them. Harry was surprised at how comfortable they were. Harry looked up and smiled, "These feel amazing. Can I keep them on?"

The attendant laughed, "You can keep everything you are wearing on. Now do you want to pick out your clothes or do you want to leave that up to us?"

"Can you do it? I'm not sure what to look at or get." Harry asked shyly. He mostly didn't want to be in the clothes store all day.

"That won't be a problem. Now you should pay for what you are wearing and when you come in to get the rest of your clothing you can pay for those then. I should be done tomorrow if that is alright with you."

Harry looked towards Amelia. Amelia smiled at Harry before answering for him, "We have a couple of things to do tomorrow, but we should be able to pick them up."

"Alrighty then, well here is another shirt, so you don't have to wear that one tomorrow. You can also take home the socks and underwear today. Your total this time is 56 galleons and four sickles."

Harry proceeded to pay while Amelia put the new clothing inside of Harry's trunk.

"Thank you Annalis. Oh, can you also pick out some PJs?" Amelia asked happy that she remembered that.

"Of course Amelia," The attendant smiled at her old classmate.

"Have a good day Mr. Potter, and we will see you tomorrow." The attendant said goodbye to them. Harry smiled and nodded his head to her before leaving.

Harry found wizarding fashion strange, but still reasonably comfortable.

Once they were outside Amelia looked down at Harry. "So Harry, I thought we could get something to eat if you're up to it."

Harry smiled up at Amelia. After their busy morning, his pancake energy was starting to wear off. "Okay, but can we have sandwiches? I was never allowed to have one, and my cousin always took the one I got at school." Harry thought about all the times he had to make sandwiches for his relatives. He remembered wanting to try all of the different kinds of meats and cheeses that went on one.

Amelia wanted to go to the Dursley's and do some un-mentionable things that would get her fired. Luckily for her, there was a hungry little boy in front of her. Kneeling down she grabbed Harry's shoulders, "Harry, you can get everything on the menu if you want to." Harry smiled brightly at Amelia and nodded his head happily. Amelia stood up, and Harry grabbed her hand as she led the way to a small cafe down one of the branching alleys, Occasion Ally.

Amelia and Harry were led to a table in the back of the cafe, which Harry was grateful. Whenever people saw his scar, they started pointing and whispering.

Picking up the menu, Harry and Amelia browsed the food selection.

"So Harry, is there any specific kind of sandwich you want?" Amelia asked Harry.

Harry thought about all of the different kinds he had made for his family. He didn't want an egg-salad one. He believed that one looked and smelled disgusting. Then Harry started spitting out different things he wanted to try, "Well I know I want to have tomatoes, lettuce, ham, swiss, mustard, and mayo." Harry squinted his eyes trying to think if there was anything else he wanted to try. When he couldn't think of anything else, he nodded his head, "Yep that's what I want."

Amelia smiled, "Okay so one ham sandwich and how about some pumpkin juice."

"Pumpkin juice?" Harry didn't know that was a thing.

"Pumpkin juice is very popular in the wizarding world, along with butterbeer. Although, you won't be having any butterbeer until you are at least a third year. Then you can try some in Hogsmeade." Amelia placed their order through the menu by tapping on the food that they wanted.

"Whats Hogsmeade? Is it another kind of drink? It doesn't sound very yummy." Harry looked a little uneasy at the prospect of a potential drink having anything to do with hogs.

Amelia started laughing at Harry's reaction, "Don't worry Harry. Hogsmeade is a small wizarding village situated outside of Hogwarts. Students third year to the sixth year are allowed to visit on designated weekends if they have signed permission forms from their parents or guardians. Seventh years can visit anytime after the school day is overseeing as how they are legally adults. One of the books that we will be getting you today should explain all of this and much more. It's called Hogwarts: A History."

Harry was excited about getting more books. Yesterday, when Harry got his required school supplies, he looked through the books and was confused by half of what he read. He knew he would need to get supplementary books to help him understand what was in his school books.

"I was thinking about making the bookstores our last stop. After lunch we can go to the furniture store to get you some pieces for your little apartment," Amelia smiled at Harry knowingly. When Amelia went to put Harry's clothes in his trunk earlier, she noticed that it wasn't locked. She was planning on putting a magical signature lock on his trunk for him when they got back to the house that night.

Harry blushed and looked down into his lap. Before Amelia could let Harry know he did nothing wrong, the food appeared on their tables.

Harry yelped, startled at the sudden appearance of his food.

"It's fine Harry. This is how food normally appears in a wizarding restaurant. Also, don't fret over your trunk. Mine has a bigger apartment and library. You can always go back to the trunk store to get an expansion on any of the compartments. Now, make sure to eat as much as you can, and do try the pumpkin juice." Amelia pointed to Harry's goblet. Amelia waited for Harry to start eating.

Harry peaked up at Amelia and saw that she was waiting for him. Hesitantly Harry grabbed his sandwich and took a bite. Harry grinned, the lunch was better then he thought it was going to be. He, into it with some much-approached enthusiasm.

Amelia smiled at Harry and started eating her food, a fried fish sandwich. Both ate in silence for the next couple of minutes, or at least until Harry ate half of his sandwich.

"Are you full Harry?" Amelia asked in-between bites.

Harry nodded his head, "I wanted to try the chips and juice." Harry grabbed a chip and nibbled on it. He had never had anything deep-fried before. He liked it, but he didn't think he was going to eat the greasy food very often.

"Before I forget, Harry you need to drink this." Amelia passed over a small bottle with a grayish brown liquid in it. Harry looked at it disgusted. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to taste well.

"That is your nutrients potion. You're supposed to drink one after each meal. We can stop by the apothecaries at the furniture store." Amelia explained to Harry. She felt sorry for the boy.

Harry uncorked the bottle and peered through the small opening he had just created. Grimacing, Harry looked up at Amelia. "I suggest you just drink it as fast as you can."

Nodding his head, Harry put the bottle to his lips and downed the potion. As soon as he swallowed it all he started coughing, "That was disgusting. Do I have to drink one of these after each meal?"

"Yes, Harry. These will help you regain all of the nutrients that you lost while living with your aunt and uncle."

Harry didn't like it one bit. 'Why is it always me?' Harry thought to himself. 'I suppose I can't complain too much. She is helping me.'

Amelia decided to inform Harry of the other potions he would have to take, "You will also have to take skele-grow every night to help your bones. That one taste even worse than the nutrient potion. There is the incremental musculus potion; this one is for your muscles. Then we have to apply scar cream to all of your scars, That one helps them to fade away. You will also be taking a pain potion, just in case."

Harry groaned involuntarily. Amelia laughed at his reaction. She wouldn't want to take any of those potions every day either, but Harry's body needed to be made healthy again if it was even healthy, to begin with. Luckily the inheritance test wasn't affected by potions.

Harry sipped the pumpkin juice trying it while Amelia was telling about the different potions he would have to take. Harry was pleasantly surprised at how the drink tasted. He started to make more substantial sips, well more like gulps. Soon enough he didn't have any left.

Amelia laughed, "I see you like pumpkin juice."

Harry nodded his head, "It was good. I hope butterbeer is also this good." Harry looked at the bottom of his empty goblet wanting more.

"I think you will like it." Amelia gave a knowing smile. "Well, are you ready to continue shopping?"

Harry said yes, and Amelia paid for their lunch before the two got up to go to the furniture store. Amelia led Harry to a store in an ally directly across from the one they were in before. This one was called Materi Ally. There were a lot of jewelry stores, clothing stores, Hair salons, and knick-knack stores.

Harry looked into one of the hair salons. He saw scissors flying around one lady's head. "Come on Harry," Amelia pulled at Harry when she noticed him standing in front of a window, "We can get your hair cut later." She hadn't thought about that, but getting Harry a haircut was a good idea.

Harry and Amelia finally made it to the furniture store. The first thing Harry saw was a whole bunch of miniature furniture models and displays. There seemed to be a theme for each presentation. Harry started walking around looking at the different displays. The designs ranged from super fancy to simple. There were at least a hundred different sets. Harry began to look, but so far nothing struck his fancy.

"Hello, welcome to Willow's Beds and Things, Do you need any help," Harry was startled out of his hunt by a young male shop assistant.

Amelia immediately jumped in to help Harry, "I do have a question. Which one of these sets can go with a trunk apartment?"

"Well, that depends on the model of the apartment in the trunk. Do you have the model number?" the shop assistant asked.

Amelia shook her head, "No I don't."

The shopkeeper then asked, "Do you have the trunk then?"

Harry's eyes went wide. He completely forgot about his trunk. Wiping his head around to Amelia, he was about to tell her when he saw her take something out of her pocket. She then set it on the ground and tapped it with her wand. Harry saw his trunk grow to its original size. Harry stared gobsmacked at his trunk. Amelia started smiled at Harry's reaction. She had a feeling he had forgotten entirely about it when he went to pay for his new clothes. Harry blushed after realizing he must have looked like an idiot just standing there with his mouth open.

The shopkeeper opened Harry's trunk and looked poked his head in and pulling it out a moment later. "The model you have allows for all of our sets," The shopkeeper smiled up at them.

Harry groaned he was never going to find something he wanted.

Amelia thanked the shopkeeper and told him that when they found one they would let him know. The shopkeeper smiled and said he would be in the back of the store doing some inventory if they did need help with anything.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Harry still hadn't found one that he liked. Amelia was off somewhere else in the store looking for a new chair for her study.

Harry looked at him and was about to give up when he saw something that caught his eye. Walking over to the display, Harry decided that he liked it. The color scheme was cream, forest green, and a leather brown. The wood was a warm medium brown oak, or so the display said. The set had something for each different parts of his trunk. They had a potion lab design, bedroom and living room sets, and everything for the kitchen. It almost reminded Harry of a home that was sitting on the edge of a forest and in front of a flower-filled field.

Harry looked for the shop assistant. Harry found him with Amelia discussing something about the chair that Amelia wanted to get.

"Umm excuse me," Harry said nervously. Both of the adults stopped talking and turned toward him.

Harry gulped but continued, "I found one that I like." Harry pointed in the general direction of the furniture set he wanted.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Why don't you show me which one it is." The shopkeeper said. Harry looked at Amelia who smiled encouragingly. Harry led the way to the set he wanted and pointed at it. "Good eye Mr. Potter. That is one of our limited sets. Would you like us to put the furnishings in your trunk now?" The Grimacing asked.

"Yes please," Harry said unsurely.

"If you will give me one moment I will put everything into your trunk." The shopkeeper said. Amelia handed over Harry's trunk, and the shopkeeper went into the back room to put Harry's new furniture in.

Harry turned to Amelia and apologized, "I'm sorry if I interrupted something earlier."

Amelia chuckled, "We were just talking Harry. I had picked out and paid for my chair about ten minutes before you came up."

"Oh, okay," Harry said relieved that it wasn't anything significant.

Soon the shopkeeper returned with Harry's trunk, "Well Mr. Potter, I put everything in for each of the compartments that we can furnish, assuming that's what you wanted."

"Yes, sir it is." Harry was happy that he wouldn't have to put everything up by himself.

"That good. Your total is 3,500 galleons." The shopkeeper told him. Harry grabbed his money pouch and got out the required amount of money.

Amelia led Harry out of the shop and back into Diagon Ally to the apothecaries.

Amelia went straight to the front to place the order for the portions that Harry would need for the time being. Harry looked around and decided to get a couple more cauldrons, stirring rods, knives, and more ingredients. Looking at Harry saw a set of potions ingredients for each year. Each pack had more than enough to last Harry his first year, so he decided to get two first-year ones and a second year one. He planed on practicing his potions skills when he got the chance. When Amelia finished, Harry walked up and told the old lady at the counter what he wanted. Amelia was nodding her head as Harry did this. As Harry went to pay for his ingredients, Amelia stopped him, "I can pay for this Harry."

"But this is for school," Harry argued.

Amelia looked down at Harry, "And I am your current legal guardian. It's my job to make sure you get everything you need. The only reason I haven't been buying everything today is that you looked like you wanted to buy your stuff for yourself." Not to mention she wouldn't have been able to afford half of what Harry had gotten, not if she wanted to get Susan's school supplies.

Harry didn't know what to say. She was letting him stay at her house, and she was feeding him. No one had ever gotten him something or done anything for him before. Harry couldn't stop himself, and started crying, "Thank you." Harry hugged her while she was paying for everything.

"Miss Bones, is it okay if we go to the pet store. I want to get Hedwig some stuff," Harry asked through sniffles.

"Of course Harry, and call me Amelia." Amelia grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the pet store.

Harry walked around and saw a section with perches. He looked at them and ended up picking a bronze colored one that had a leather covered perching area. Harry also got some mice and owl treats in case his owl wanted a snack. The last thing he got her was a brush. Amelia grabbed all of the things Harry wanted and brought it up to the register with the intent to pay, "Harry why don't you look around the store."

Nodding his head, Harry started walking around the store. He looked at the cats first. Harry tried to get near some of them, but they all started hissing at him as soon as he got close to them. So Harry decided to look at another animal.

The next one he came across was toads. Harry grimaced. He couldn't imagine having one of those slimy creatures with their strangely long tongues. So he moved on. Harry saw rats and, oddly enough, bats. None of these animals peaked his interests.

Harry reached the back of the shop. There he saw a couple of tanks. Each one had a snake in it. They were all talking, like the one at the zoo. Harry stood there listening to snakes complain about the food they got, how they wanted more food, and why they had to be next to a particular snake. The black one in the middle seemed more annoyed and kept yelling at the others to stop being stupid.

"Harry are you ready to go?" Amelia walked up behind Harry scaring him.

Harry jumped, "Sorry what?"

Amelia looked concerned, "I asked are you ready to leave. Is everything okay?"

Harry looked confused, "For me yes. Those snakes keep complaining though."

Amelia blinked rapidly not sure if she understood what Harry just said, "Harry can you understand the snakes?"

"Of course I can. The snakes are speaking English." Harry shrugged.

Amelia gave herself a moment to wrap her head around what Harry had just said.

"Harry, snakes don't speak English. If they are talking now, all I can hear is hissing." Amelia told Harry.

Harry looked at Amelia surprised, "So you can't understand what the snakes are talking about?"

"No Harry, I can't. How about we ask the goblins about it tomorrow." Amelia suggested.

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"Miss Amelia is there anywhere I can get a wand holder. I don't feel safe putting my wand in my back pocket; I'm afraid that I will break it." Harry asked switching the subject. He had a feeling that Amelia didn't want to talk about it.

Amelia looked startled. Most kids didn't care where they kept their wands on them. She knew Susan didn't. She smiled, "Of course Harry. Come on let's go to Ollivander's. He has the best ones."

Harry and Amelia crossed the street and walked further down to the wand shop and stepped in.

"Ahh welcome back Mr. Potter. I hope everything is okay with your wand. You just got it yesterday." Ollivander greeted him.

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if you had any wand holders." Harry assured the aging wizard.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Is there any specific one you want?" Ollivander asked knowing Harry meant holsters.

Harry blushed, "Um well yesterday I saw this wizard flick his wrist and his wand shot into his hand. Can I get something like that?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. One of the better models that one is. Let me see, where did I put them?" Ollivander mumbled to himself, "Ah! Here they are. Here you are, Mr. Potter. A dragon hide arm wand holster. Charmed so only the wearer can take the wand out. Go on, give it a try."

Harry, with the help of Amelia, strapped on the wand holster and put his wand in it. Looking up he asked what he needed to do next and was told to flick his wrist and the wand would slide down into his hand. The first couple of tries Harry dropped the wand on the floor. Eventually, Harry was able to grab it, if just barely.

"Oh ho ho, good job Mr. Potter," Ollivander praised, "Now I suggest you also get a wand maintenance kit as well, seeing as you dropped your wand multiple times."

"Okay, Mr. Ollivander. How much do I owe you then?" Harry grabbed his money bag.

"I would think 25 galleons," Ollivander said. Harry paid Ollivander and walked out of the old store happy with his new purchases. Amelia followed Harry out, glad that Harry was thinking in the right direction.

"Come on Harry; I think it's time for us to buy some books now." Amelia reminded Harry.

Harry grabbed Amelia's hand and started dragging her to the store. He had a general idea of what he wanted.

Walking in, Harry let go of Amelia's hand and grabbed a basket. Then he started wandering around the shop looking for books that would help him understand the wizarding world better.

He got a book called Potion Essentials, Hogwarts: A History, Wizarding Laws, Etiquette for the Pureblooded, How to Run an Estate, Household Charms, Beginners Occulmancy, and Charms for the Prankster.

Amelia also grabbed a variety of books for Harry to browse at a later date. She even got the latest romance novel by Dana Rose. Amelia would never admit it, but she loved reading lovey-dovey stories. She let Harry pay for the books he had picked out before she paid for the ones she had grabbed.

Harry was happy. Today had been the best day of his life. He couldn't wait to get back to start reading the books he had chosen.

"Are you ready to go back, Harry?" Amelia asked. When Harry nodded his head, Amelia grabbed his hand and apparated them back to her home.

Walking in the house, Harry made a beeline to the stairs, "Make sure to wash up Harry; dinner will be in half an hour."

"Okay, Miss Amelia," Harry called out over his shoulder.

Running into his room, Harry dumbed everything on to the bed before rushing into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he got out, he dressed in the PJs that Amelia had changed for him the previous night. After he was dressed, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. There on the table was a chicken pasta dish.

"That looks yummy," Harry stated sitting down.

Amelia chuckled, "I would like to think it is. Minnie is a good cook." Harry sat down at the table in front of the food-filled plate.

"So, like I said this morning, tomorrow we will be going back to Gringotts to do the rest of your medical and do the inheritance test. Later this week we have to go to the ministry to make sure that you get registered with the DMCW. I also expect you to study. Is that understood?" Amelia asked after letting Harry know what would be happening later in the week.

Harry nodded his head, "I understand Miss Amelia." Harry then started eating his dinner. Amelia followed soon after. For a little while, they ate in silence, both enjoying the dish the house elves had made for them.

After Harry finished about half of his meal, again, Amelia gave him his nutrient potion. Harry drank the vial of liquid reluctantly. After he swallowed, he hurriedly drank the contents of the glass in front of him. Which, to his delight, was pumpkin juice.

"Good job Harry. The other potions you will take before you go to bed. They are sitting on the nightstand. I will know if you have taken them or not." Amelia warned Harry. Harry nodded his head before excusing himself from the table. He had wanted to read his books all through dinner.

Amelia sighed. Today had been a long day. She wasn't one to go on an all-day shopping spree. Maybe next year she would invite the Longbottom's to accompany her, Harry and Susan.

Amelia moaned audibly; she still had to go with Susan to get her school supplies.

Finishing her pumpkin juice, Amelia left the dining room. She had some business to do in her study. First thing was getting her new chair out, which she did. Sitting in it, Amelia was satisfied with the chair she had bought.

Amelia grabbed her list and added finding an estate tutor for Harry. After all, he needed to know what it means to be an heir. Luckily some of the books he had gotten today would help him get a basic understanding.

Next, she took out what she had on Sirius Black, which wasn't much. She knew she would have to go to the ministry records department to see his trial transcript. Depending on what she would find depended on if she would even be able to open up a new investigation.

She decided to do that while Harry was talking with a representative at the DMCW. She had a feeling that would take awhile. Luckily the goblins had given her a copy of the physical examination they had provided, which should speed things up a little bit.

This Sirius Black business was going to cause havoc in Magical Britain. Amelia leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling.

She had no idea what was about to happen, but she had a feeling that anything involving Harry Potter would cause shakes to their world.


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Sorry it has been so long since I posted an update. I had some pretty bad writers block pertaining to this chapter. I have gone through and done a basic grammar and spelling check on this chapter, I will be going through it later this week an re-posting if it needs major fixes. Feel free to read, leave a comment, send me a message, or any combination thereof. :)**

 **THIS IS A SLASH STORY! **(Although that won't happen for some time)

word count now: 8,320

Updated as of the 1st of August, 2019

 **~sSs~**

Amelia woke up at her desk the next morning. She looked around tiredly and realized she must have fallen asleep while working the Sirius Black case and Harry's case. He had been wronged, and she was going to try and help him fix it.

She had already written up paperwork to send her most trusted officer to interview the Dursley's. She had even authorized the use of legilimency on them. She knew that no one would question her, plus Amelia had a feeling that Harry's relatives would lie to whatever questions asked of them.

If for whatever reason, they had mind shields, she would have them brought in so she could use a truth potion on them. Some witch or wizard discovered that only certain potions worked on muggles, none of those being health-related. However, mind potions worked well.

Amelia sighed and stood up to stretch. As she went to sit back down, a house-elf popped in, "Mistress Bones, breakfast is being prepared in the kitchen." She shook her head as the little elf popped away. Blimmy was the one who took care of most of her needs. Harry had yet to meet this house-elf, although he probably should.

Amelia straightened up and walked to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Harry already at the table eating.

Harry looked up when he heard Amelia enter, "Good morning Miss Amelia." Harry smiled up at her before he dug back into his eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Harry," Amelia mumbled tiredly. She needed to sleep in her bed more often. Amelia sat down and grabbed her cup of coffee and drank it slowly, almost like it was the elixir of life.

Harry noticed that Amelia looked tired, exhausted even. He had seen Uncle Vernon look like that after he came home from work late. Harry liked those days, usually because his uncle was too tired to notice Harry.

Harry finished eating and wiped his mouth with the napkin sitting next to him. He was about to get up when Amelia stopped him.

"Harry, did you take you potions last night?" She needed to know.

"Yes, Miss Amelia," Harry started, "Well, I actually almost forgot, but Minnie popped in and told me that I needed to take them. She also reminded me that I needed to change into PJs." Harry had started to fall asleep when Minnie had popped in startling him that night.

"Good," Amelia snapped her fingers, and another potion appeared on the table, Harry groaned after seeing it, "Don't forget to take this mornings dose." Amelia smiled at Harry, knowing that she would have reacted the same way. Glumly, Harry nodded his head and grabbed the potion. He was getting tired of having to take them, and he was only on his second day of receiving them.

Harry wanted to put off the inevitable, but Amelia was watching him like a hawk.

Uncorking the bottle, Harry downed the contents grimacing at the taste.

"Good job Harry, Now go shower and get dressed. We have more Gringotts business today," Amelia started looking down at her almost empty cup of coffee.

Harry stood up, "Yes, Miss Amelia." Harry rushed up the stairs to his room to do as he Amelia told him.

By the time Harry got out of the shower, it was almost time to leave. Harry stepped into his room to find a set of clothes picked out for him. 'At least I don't have to figure out what to wear.' Minnie had picked out some black slacks and a Gray shirt. Harry also wore one of his new robes and boots with his outfit. Satisfied, Harry made his way down the stairs to see Amelia standing in the entrance. Harry noted that she had also had changed.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Amelia asked her young charge.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry nodded his head. He was both excited and nervous about his core being unblocked.

"Well then Harry, let's go," Amelia offered her arm to Harry. Harry grabbed it, and they were off with a pop.

Amelia and Harry landed in a side ally right next to the bank. Amelia could sense how nervous Harry was through the tight grip on her hand.

Amelia looked down at him, "Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry gulped and nodded his head; his face told a different story. Amelia wanted to chuckle, but she didn't think Harry would have reacted well to that. He was nervous enough as it was.

The duo walked up to the stairs and into the bank. Harry was surprised that there were as many people as there were. Didn't wizards have jobs also? Harry made a note to himself to ask Amelia about wizarding jobs.

Amelia led them to an "unoccupied" goblin. Harry had a feeling that Goblins didn't rest all that often.

"Good morning, We have an appointment with Manager Goldchain," Amelia informed the goblin before the teller had a chance to speak.

The goblin gave a little sneer, "And who has the appointment?"

"Harry Potter." The goblin paled, and Amelia looked a little smug. She didn't care for the lower-ranked goblins.

The goblin then swallowed thickly, "Very well miss, let me inform Manager Golchain of your arrival. I will be back shortly." Amelia nodded her head, curtly.

Less than two minutes later Goldchain and the one goblin from before came out. "Hello, Madam Bones and Mr. Potter. If you follow me, we shall get started." Goldchain beckoned for them to follow him.

As they walked behind Goldchain, Harry noticed they went through a different door than last time. This one was located at the end of the bank, directly across from the main doors.

The new hallway was smaller but no less elaborate than the one that Goldchain's office was situated on. Harry was happy that they had someone leading them; otherwise, he was sure he would have gotten lost. He remembered doing at least three left turns, a right turn and lots of curves. Finally, they stopped in front of an unassuming wooden door.

"This is the ritual room where you will have your core unblocked. Before we start, you will need to change onto the ritual robes. Make sure you wear only the clothes that we have provided. Any other materials may mess with the ritual and have disastrous results," Goldchain informed Harry. When Harry nodded his understanding, Goldchain continued, "Very well, Mr. Potter if you will go into this room and change. We will start once you are finished." Goldchain gestured to another wooden door directly across from the first one. This one, however, looked a little more delicate than the ritual door.

Harry entered the changing room and found a single white linen robe. Sighing, Harry stripped down to put on the robe provided.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm down. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew it would just help him in the long run. Nodding his head to himself, Harry left the changing room and reentered the hall.

Goldchain was waiting outside with the healer from two days ago, Brissea. "Are you ready, Mr. Potter?" Goldchain asked Harry.

"Um, ya. Where is Miss Amelia?" Harry was worried she had left him at the bank on his own.

"No need to worry Mr. Potter. Madam Bones is in the viewing room. I will be there with her to make sure nothing goes wrong with the unblocking. There will be five other goblins in the room to help perform the ritual." Goldchain told him. It was a goblin policy to make sure that all rituals held had a magical number. Most of the time, it was because the sudden influx of magic caused a massive burst of accidental magic and specific magical numbers had better handling abilities.

"When you are ready Mr. Potter just step through the door," and with that Goldchain left Harry with Healer Brissea.

Harry looked at the other goblin. "Are you ready, Harry," Healer Brissea asked. Harry tentatively nodded his head. Healer Brissea proceeded to open the door and gestured Harry through.

The first thing Harry noticed was the green stone floor with a white and gray circle in the middle. There were other red and black designs around and inside the circle.

Healer Brissea closed the door behind her and pointed to the center of the circle which was surrounded by five goblins, not including the main healers, "Mr. Potter, would you please take your robe off and lay down in the center of the circle." Harry blushed deeply; he was hoping that he would be able to keep the rather comfortable garment on. Healer Brissea saw his hesitation, "Mr. Potter, you need not worry. We are all professionals. I can assure you I have seen much worse." She shuddered at the memories of the larger wizards that had come in to have a ritual done.

Still blushing, Harry stripped off the robe and padded over to the circle while trying to cover himself. Harry wanted to have some parts kept from prying eyes. Laying down on the floor, Harry shivered at how cold it was. Looking up, Harry could only pray that this didn't take too long.

Soon the goblins started to chant something in another language. The symbols began glowing all around the room. There was a flash of intense pain from Harry's forehead, and then he knew no more.

~sSs~

Healer Brissea waited for her current patient, Mr. Potter, to lay down on the floor. He had seemed reluctant at first but got over it after she had chastised him. She hadn't been lying when she said that she had seen worse.

Healer Brissea saw Harry shiver, but let him be. Any magic would disrupt the ritual she was about to do.

Standing outside of the circle that Harry was currently laying in, Healer Brissea and the other goblins started chanting in Gobbledegook. Not many wizards took the time to learn their languages.

Soon the runes placed around the room in specific spots started to glow. This was supposed to happen. What wasn't supposed to happen was the cry of pain from Harry, nor the sudden burst of magic that came from him. The latter wasn't supposed to happen until all of his core was unblocked. She had only gotten about a quarter of it done.

Immediately stopping the ritual, Healer Brisssea ran over to Harry. Just as she reached him Goldchain and Madam Bones were bursting into the room.

"What Happened!" Madam bones demanded. She was almost positive that wasn't supposed to happen.

"I don't know Madam Bones," Healer Brissea looked up at her, confused, "There are very few things that would cause this kind of reaction during a core unblocking ritual. None of these I checked for because it all involves soul magic."

Amelia looked startled and worried. "Soul magic? You think something might be wrong with his soul?"

"Possibly, I will have to wake him up to do the checks; from there, we will see what we can do." Healer Brissea hoped it was one option over the other.

Standing up, Healer Brissea levitated Harry out of the room, down the hallway and into another room.

Setting Harry down, she started to grab the things she would possibly need from another room.

Amelia stood at the back of the room next to goldchain. "What are they doing?" asked Amelia.

"Well Madam Bones, they are going to wake Harry up, run a very specific diagnostic charm that has to be maintained by two healers, and depending on what they find depends on one what they do," Goldchain told her.

"Okay, what might they find?" Goldchain sighed. He supposed that it wasn't so bad that she didn't know next to anything about soul magic.

"Well, there are only two possible things they will find. The first is that Harry doesn't have all of his soul, and the second is that he is host to someone else's soul along with his complete soul." Goldchain explained.

"Okay, which is worse?"

"Well, first, I would think. A person cannot host both souls unless there own complete. If one's soul weren't complete, then the extra soul would be consumed by the body's soul, making the body's soul complete, or another step to completion."

"Okay, so only a soul that doesn't need more soul bits can have another soul attached on to it; otherwise, the first soul would absorb the second," Amelia clarified.

"That is correct Madam Bones," Goldchain nodded his head.

"What happens if in incomplete soul only needs a tiny fraction of another soul and gets more than they need?" No one ever said that Madam Bones wasn't curious.

"Then, we would see the whole soul and the left over soul piece. We wouldn't be able to tell you if any of the original soul had been whole, to begin with, or not. The same way we wouldn't be able to tell if the attached soul piece was the original amount or not." Goldchain explained some more.

"I can see why the first option would be worse, you would have to find someone willing to give up their soul, or at least part of it," Madam Bones agreed with Goldchain's earlier statement.

Goldchain laughed, "Perhaps Madam Bones, but the second possibility means that we would have to kill Mr. Potter to detach the extra soul piece and then bringing him back to life."

Amelia looked at him, horrified, "Goblins partake in necromancy?!"

Goldchain gave a hearty laugh at what Amelia had just said, "I can assure you Madam Bones that we do not partake in such a dark and evil magic. No, we use muggle methods to bring someone back to the living."

Amelia looked confused. Did muggles have the ability to do something like that? She was about to ask, but Healer Brissea had decided to wake Harry up at that moment.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. There were some complications during the ritual, so we had to put it on pause. Another healer and I will be running a very delicate diagnostic scan to figure out what may have happened," Healer Brissea told Harry using a very calm voice.

This didn't stop him from being a little bit worried or terrified. What kid wouldn't be if they woke up in a completely different room with four goblins surrounding them when the last thing they had felt was agonizing pain. Harry only stared wide-eyed at Healer Brissea.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, we will begin now. I ask that you do not move. The scan should only take about a minute," Healer Brissea instructed Harry. Getting no response, she and another healer stood on either side of Harry.

Pulling out wands they started to chant in high elven, a lost dialect to most. Harry dimly noted that this language was different than the one before. As they chanted, a blank scroll started to fill up.

Soon the chanting stopped, and Harry started to relax when the goblins left his side to go over the parchment. Amelia waited with bated breath for the results.

After discussing with the other healers, Brissea walked over to Harry and motioned over Amelia and Goldchain.

Healer Brissea started speaking after the other two joined her, "The good news is that Mr. Potter's soul is whole…"

Harry interrupted her squeaking out, "My soul?!"

Not happy about the interruption Healer Brissea continued, "Yes Mr. Potter, your soul. This leads us to what we will do next. First, we will put Mr. Potter into a deep sleep before slowing his pulse down to where it no longer was beating. We then have exactly five minutes to complete the extraction of the extra soul before restarting Mr. Potter's heart using adrenaline. If we don't complete the procedure in the allotted five minutes, then Mr. Potter's brain cells will start to die."

Harry was dead silent. They were going to kill him and bring him back to life.

"We will, of course, be using all muggle methods to stop and restart Mr. Potter's heart."

Harry didn't know how he felt about dying, besides the fact that he didn't like it.

"There is little to no complications during the procedure."

'LITTLE TO NO COMPLICATIONS?!' Harry should in his head, 'YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!'

"We should be done in less than ten minutes."

'Great I'm going to be dead for ten minutes.'

"One healer will administer the drug that will stop Mr. Potter's heart."

'Murdered by a goblin. Awesome.'

"That healer will also administer the adrenaline that will restart his heart."

'And brought back by the same goblin that kills me. Also Awesome.'

"Another healer will monitor Mr. Potter's vitals while he is under the procedure."

'That sounds rather boring.'

"And then myself and the last healer will remove the extra soul piece," Healer Brissea finished.

'Wait, extra soul piece?!' Harry was perplexed as to why they needed to stop his heart. So he asked, "What do you mean extra soul piece, and why do you need to stop my heart?"

Healer Brissea answered him in the simplest way she could imagine, "Well Mr. Potter, you have a piece of someone else's soul attached to you, and to remove it you can not be alive, technically."

"Do you know who's soul it is?" Harry questioned.

"No Mr. Potter, we do not. We have no way of telling who the soul piece belongs to. We should be able to tell how many times someone has split their soul though," Healer Brissea informed him.

Amelia spoke up, "Wait, do you mean someone can split their soul and multiple times at that?"

"Yes, Madam Bones. I believe your unspeakables call it a Horcrux, or at least that's the name of an object that someone has stored their soul in. The process of ripping one's soul in half doesn't have a name primarily because you store the ripped out piece somewhere else," Goldchain put in.

Amelia looked thoughtful. She figured that this needed to be added to her to-do list. Hopefully, the unspeakables would be able to shed some more light on the subject. Then Amelia had another thought, "Could the soul piece be He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Both the goblins had a look on their face that said it was very likely, "If he wanted to gain a false form of immortality then it could be. But like I said, we won't know." Goldchain was the one that voiced it. Harry looked horrified at the thought of having a piece of his parents' murderer attached to him.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, just get it out!" Harry told the goblins with tears running down his cheeks. This Voldemort guy was a monster.

Amelia felt sorry for Harry. The boy had already been through so much. Here he was, willing to die to get rid of the remnants of an evil wizard.

Amelia paused before asking, "One more question. Wouldn't a piece of someone's soul hold a part of them concerning mannerisms, beliefs, and such?"

Healer Brissea replied, "The soul piece would and if mister Potter's soul were not whole, then he would have taken on some of the mannerisms that the soul piece contained. Lucky for mister Potter he doesn't have to worry about that. Now the soul piece would not hold any memories to explain those mannerisms, which is one of the reasons why we won't be able to tell who the soul piece belongs to.

Harry sat and thought about what the goblin had said. 'So the soul piece in me might not be from this Voldemort guy. But everyone thinks that it probably is,' Harry thought to himself. Either way, he wanted the soul out of him, and he re-voiced this sentiment out loud.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I must warn you that although you may be asleep, the process still may hurt. You will likely feel some pain after we wake you up."

Nodding his head, Goldchain gave Harry a piece of paper to sign. Even in the magical world, there were standard medical forms. After Harry finished reading them or attempting to, he signed and handed the papers back over.

Goldchain took them while Healer Brissea started to get Harry ready for the procedure. They put in a muggle IV bag and hooked him up to a heart monitor. Harry was a little scared at what was about to happen. Harry saw his soon-to-be goblin murder walk up to the IV bag before inserting a needle into it. Soon Harry was asleep.

When Healer Brissea saw that the anesthetic was working she indicated for the other healers to take their places. Healer Brissea had never done this before, but she was well versed in the theory of how to do it. She shouldered at the thought of someone ripping their soul in half; she was positive she would be able to do the procedure. If not for her pride, then for the little boy laying on the table.

Nodding her head, Healer Brissea commanded, "Let us begin."

The drug they used to stop the heart only took about two minutes to take effect. Once that happened, the real work began. The two healers worked on separating the two souls from one another. Healer Brissea noted that it was harder than what she thought it would be. This was mostly because the leaching soul had attached itself to Harry's soul to sustain life. It had woven around Harry's soul and had continued to grow like that throughout Harry's life. Healer Brissea thought it was likely that the extra soul had fed off Harry's magic to help maintain itself. It seemed Harry's soul was unaffected by the foreign soul.

Healer Brissea couldn't have been happier when they finally got the last of the extra soul piece detached from Harry. Goldchain walked up then and offered a small metal cup that the soul piece then reattached to.

While Goldchain took the newly made Horcrux away, Healer Brissea indicated that the adrenaline be pumped back into Harry's heart. The operation was, thankfully, all done in under ten minutes.

When the adrenaline was administered, nothing happened. Everyone held their breath, thinking they were too late. But Harry wasn't one to disappoint. Not two seconds before they started preparing the second dose did Harry wake up, his heart beating rapidly. Amelia jumped back, shocked, and Healer Brissea gave Harry a calming drought. The boy needed it.

"Well, Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?" Brissea asked.

"Um, a little jumpy still." Harry could have sworn he could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter. The adrenaline will wear off soon enough. When that happens, you will feel exhausted," Healer Brissea assured him.

Goldchain stepped in then, "Normally we don't do this, but we would like to keep Mr. Potter overnight to make sure there are no negative reactions that don't happen immediately. Tomorrow morning we should be able to finish the core unblocking."

Amelia nodded her understanding and sat down into one of the chairs. The other goblin healers had already left the room with most of the equipment they had brought in with them. Both Goldchain and Healer Brissea left Amelia and Harry in the room after assuring the witch that she would be able to stay.

Amelia was surprised at how fast the adrenaline had worn off when she saw Harry sleeping in the hospital bed. Sighing, Amelia grabbed some case files out of the bag while Harry slept. She knew that it was far too early for her to sleep, so she opted for getting caught up on old paperwork.

~sSs~

Amelia woke up to the soft talking of Healer Brissea. Drowsily she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The room didn't have windows, so she didn't exactly know what time it was. Looking around, she saw that Harry was awake and asking the healer questions. He seemed well enough.

"Ahh Hello Madam Bones," Healer Brissea chirped. Harry looked relieved to see her awake.

"Healer Brissea. What time is it?"

"It is a little after six-thirty. Mr. Potter woke up only ten minutes ago. I have already sent for food for the two of you."

Amelia nodded her head and stood up to stretch. She then turned her attention on to Harry, asking, "How are you feeling?"

Harry responded, "I feel, I don't know. Lighter?" He seemed unsure of how to put it.

"I would imagine so," Healer Brissea said, "When the food gets here, Mr. Potter, make sure to eat as much as you can. Assistant Manager Goldchain is getting the ritual room cleaned out so we can continue from where we left off yesterday morning." Harry nodded his head in understanding.

Their food arrived not much longer after that. It was a simple porridge with some bread on the side. Amelia also made sure that Harry took his potion following a glass of much-needed water.

Harry couldn't believe what had happened to him. He never imagined that his life would be messed up more than it already was.

Amelia thought about Harry's circumstances. She didn't know how much one boy could go through before breaking. She knew men who would have gone crazy had they been in Harry's shoes, hell she was pretty sure she would have gone crazy.

The more she thought about Harry's situation, the more suspicious she got of Dumbledore. It also had her wondering who exactly Voldemort was. All she knew was that he was a Dark Lord. She even remembered the day he became known by the rest of wizarding Britain. She never really looked into his past. If it hadn't been for that night, he would have won. Amelia added looking into who Voldemort was onto her ever-growing list.

Soon enough, a goblin came to tell them that the ritual room was ready. Harry seemed pretty nervous, which was understandable what had happened the previous time.

Healer Brissea led Harry to the changing room and then showed Amelia to the observation room. It didn't take long for Harry to change and was soon standing in the corridor waiting for Healer Brissea.

"Are you ready, Mr. Potter?" A voice questioned from behind him. Harry turned around to see Goldchain.

"Hello, Mr. Goldchain," Harry said nervously.

"There is no reason to be worried this time. I had the healers double-check everything." Goldchain said, trying to make Harry feel better. He usually wouldn't have bothered, but abused children were a soft spot for him. It also helped that Mr. Potter would likely bring in a decent amount of business for Gringotts, or at least hoped that would be the case. He had every intention of making sure Mr. Potter knew about finances. He had even suggested some tutors to Madam Bones the previous day before Harry's ritual began.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it again. He was pretty sure he looked like a gaping fish. Harry couldn't think of anything to say, so he just nodded his head instead.

Healer Brissea came up moments later to direct Harry to the ritual room, Goldchain left then.

Harry walked into the room and noted that it looked the same as it had yesterday morning. Without being told, Harry walked to the center of the circle and took his robe off. He couldn't help shivering in the cold air in the room. He knew the shivering would increase when he laid down.

Sighing at the cold floor, Harry slowly lowered himself until he was flat on his back. The shivering increased, much to his disappointment.

Healer Brissea started chanting, Harry vaguely remembered it from yesterday morning. The runes on the ground also lit up. The difference this time was that Harry noticed more runes lighting up, not that he knew what they were. Soon Harry saw the lit runes spread to the ceiling. The pattern intrigued him, and he told himself to ask Madam Bones about it after all was said and done.

Harry didn't think about it for much longer. He soon felt a warmth spread from the pit of his stomach to the rest of his body. Harry couldn't describe what it felt like.

He certainly tried. He supposed this is what being loved and welcomed felt like. Like he was greeting a long lost friend, he never knew he had. Soon the lights and the chanting began to fade.

Harry laid on the floor, crying tears of joy. Healer Brissea came over and handed Harry the robe. She smiled down at him, "Everyone feels the same after getting their magic back." Harry smiled and wiped the tears away.

Realizing where he was, Harry stood up and put on the robe before anyone else came into the room. He had tied it on just in time too. Not a second later Amelia and Goldchain entered the ritual room.

Goldchain spoke before anyone else had the chance, "Well done Mr. Potter, most are usually sobbing messes from getting full access to their magic back. Whenever you are ready, you can change back to your clothes, and we can head back to my office." Saying what he needed to say, Goldchain left the room and waited in the hallway.

Deciding not to waste time, Amelia ushered Harry out of the room and into the one across the hall. Luckily it didn't take long for Harry to change.

"Now that your core is taken care of, we can head back to my office and get your inheritance test done," Goldchain stated before turning and walking in the direction of his office. He expected Harry and Amelia to follow him without further prompting. He assumed they would want to get this done and over with, mostly due to the exhausting ordeals over the last couple of days.

~sSs~

Harry was tired. In all honesty, he just wanted to get back to his bed. Now that thought made him happy. He had his bed, not a cot in the cupboard under the stairs. He was following Goldchain as fast as his feet could carry him, but he couldn't keep up. He wasn't just tired, but he was also very sore. It felt like he had been run over by a bus, or whatever the magical equivalent to one was. Harry started thinking about all the ways his life had changed since he had found out about magic. So far, it had improved his life. He did not doubt that something would happen that he wouldn't be fond of. Picking up his feet, Harry sped up his pace to catch up, not that he thought Madam Bones would let him fall behind.

~sSs~

Amelia looked down at her young charge. She could see the tiredness seeping into his face. She honestly hoped that nothing groundbreaking would be coming out of the inheritance test. With her luck, that probably wasn't going to happen. She breathed a long breath out. Harry needed to see her calm and relaxed, not ready to keel over. She was glad that Harry, at least got to sleep last night. She was going to make him rest up over the next couple of days. She, after all, had set up more appointments for him at the ministry.

That was another thing Amelia was not looking forward to, all of the work at the ministry. She didn't want to think about all of the backed-up paperwork that she was going to find on her desk when she returned. Luckily during her short break, she would be able to focus on the Black Case.

Looking back to Harry, Amelia thought about the last two days. So much had happened. She could see Harry moving on like a champ. Most children would have been crying and complaining. She knew very little of what his life was like before. Harry hadn't yet opened up about his time there. She decided then and there to have Harry see a mind healer. She decided to make an initial appointment and see how it went from there. Now she just had to do her research to find the best one.

~sSs~

Goldchain stopped in front of his office door to unlock it. He waited until Madam Bones and Harry had reached him before opening the door and ushering them in.

"Go on and take a seat. I have to get the items ready for the test," Goldchain said while walking around his office grabbing various items. Harry and Amelia both sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. Harry didn't know what to think. So much had happened in the last couple of days.

Goldchain brought out a small, simple-looking dagger and a rather thick piece of parchment. If Harry took a closer look, he would notice small markings all along the rim of the paper.

The paper was placed in front of Harry. Harry looked down at the paper and back up to Goldchain. Before he could ask what's next, He was handed the dagger.

"Mr. Potter, If you would please place seven drops of blood at the top of the paper," Goldchain instructed him.

Harry looked at the dagger, unsure. He then looked at Amelia, "Miss Amelia, do I have too?" Harry didn't want to cut himself.

Amelia looked at Harry and nodded, "The magic in the dagger will react to your magic and blood. It won't recognize any birthright if there is a magical signature that doesn't match the blood being put on the blade. You don't have to cut your self, a prick on the tip your finger should get enough blood." She hoped the last part would do at least a little to sooth Harry.

Harry didn't like what he had to do, but his mom had suggested it in the letter. He did not doubt that she had loved him, and she would only want the best for him. Breathing deeply, Harry put the tip of the blade against the pad of his thumb. Harry noticed that he could hear his heart rate again. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed the dagger. There was a sharp stinging sensation and then some pain which, well, felt like being stabbed in the thumb. Harry couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes to see his blood on the end of the dagger. Slowly he moved the small blade over to the top of the parchment. Harry wasn't about to stab his thumb again, not if he could help it anyway. Tipping the dagger, he slowly let seven drops fall from the blade. Immediately Amelia had her wand out banishing the remaining blood and then healing Harry's small wound.

"You did wonderful Harry," Amelia told Harry in an attempt to male him feel better. Harry looked up at Amelia with teary eyes and nodded his head before saying thank you to her for healing him. Harry and Amelia both missed the paper soaking up the blood and the subsequent lettering that followed a moment later.

Goldchain grabbed the now filled paper and started going over what was written. His eyebrows rose in surprise at what he read. He knew the Potter's had money, but Harry Potter was to be receiving more than what he had initially thought.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Goldchain finally spoke up, "It seems that your family history is wealthier than I had expected. Remember, what's included in this will only show what your blood and magic have inherited. If someone outside of the listed family's bequeathed or gifted you with any money, vaults, etc. then they will not show on this test." Goldchain slid the parchment over for Harry to look at.

Harry grabbed the parchment and started to read. His eyebrows rose high enough to pique Amelia's interest. Harry looked over at Amelia and handed the paper to her. Looking down, Amelia understood why Harry and Goldchain had been surprised. There were quite a bit of surprises listed on the inheritance test.

Harrison "Harry" James Potter

Mother: Lily Jenifer Potter nee Evans

Father: James Hardwin Potter

-Heir to the house of Potter through father. 320,000 galleons in a trust vault, 2.3 million galleons in the family vault. Various books, weapons, armor, and jewelry. Properties: Potter Manor located in Northern England (unplottable and inhabitable), Potter Cottage located in Godric's Hollow (under ministry control), Potter Townhouse, located in London (unplottable). Current Businesses: Topfer Brewery situated in Germany. Abilities: Animagus.

-Heir to the house of Pervil through father. Skills: magic sensitive. Other information is unavailable at the current time.

-Potential heir to the house of Gaunt through Tom Marvolo Riddle. Additional information is unavailable at the current time.

-Secondary heir to the house of Slytherin through Tom Marvolo Riddle. Abilities: Parseltounge and Parselmagic. Other information is unavailable at the current time.

-Heir to the house of Black through Sirius Black. 100,000 galleons in a trust vault. Information is unavailable at the current time.

Amelia was surprised by some of the information, others not so much. Harry took a look at the parchment again before looking up at Goldchain, "What does this mean?"

Goldchain explained as well as he could, "This shows a quick overview of what you will inherit through blood, magical adoption, or magic. If it is listed as unavailable, then the information is only available to the head of that house, or it has been so long since the vault was active that we do not know what is in it."

Harry looked up surprised, "You don't know what's in all the vaults?"

Goldchain sighed, "We are a service, Mr. Potter. Keeping track of a family's wealth is a service. Having a vault is a service. Most families get both; some don't. Two of the vaults on this list were created and left untouched since this branch opened. That was before we had out financial services. Only vaults with the financial service get our other amenities such as interest and investments." Amelia nodded her head along as Goldchain was speaking.

Once he finished, she added, "It's something that you would have learned had you been raised according to your parents will."

Harry was still confused as to what was going on but figured he would have enough time to figure it out.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about money," Harry laughed, mostly to himself.

Goldchain chuckled at Harry's comment.

Harry looked up at both Goldchain and Amelia and asked, "So how do I see what others have given me? I mean you said this only shows some of the stuff I now have right?"

Goldchain answered, "I can start the investigation into what has been given to you right now if you want. It will take at least a week to gather all of the necessary information along with copies of the wills."

Harry nodded his head, "Do you think there is more that I have then?"

Goldchain shrugged, "Most Likely. You are famous throughout the wizarding world for surviving a killing curse. You are more famous here in the U.K. for supposedly defeating Lord Voldemort."

Amelia snorted at the last comment, "Completely ridiculous. I am going to do a full investigation of that night. I will try to make the investigation as quiet as possible to not attract attention. The longer no one knows, the more I can get done on the case."

"That's a good idea Madam Bones," Goldchain agreed and continuing, "Should you need help with the investigation, feel free to ask. We goblins are more than happy to help, at the cost of course."

Amelia chuckled, "Of course there is a cost."

Harry piped up then, "Can you please start whatever it is that you need to?"

"Of course, I'm assuming you are talking about looking into what else may have been given to you from outside parties?" Goldchain replied.

Harry nodded his head too tired to respond anymore. He figured that this had been a rather long couple of days for him.

"Is there anything else you need from us at the moment Goldchain?" Amelia asked.

"Not at the moment. We will send a letter to you for Mr. Potter when our investigation bears some fruit." Goldchain replied.

Amelia stood up, and Harry seeing her do such a thing followed her lead. Amelia held out her hand for Harry to take, "Come Harry. We should get you back. You need rest, and I need to go to the ministry to get some work done," Amelia turned to Goldchain, "Thank you for your help. I will think about your offer of help for the other case we discussed earlier."

"There is no rush Madam Bones," Goldchain replied with a smile filled with pointed teeth.

Amelia led an exhausted Harry towards the apparition point that Gringotts held. She wished she could sit and relax, but there was too much work that needed to be done in a short amount of time.

Once she had apparated them just outside of her home, Amelia turned to Harry and said, "I have to go and do some things at the ministry for a little bit. If you need anything at all, tell Minnie, and she will try to help you or come get me." Harry nodded his head in understanding. Amelia continued, "Well then I suggest you get a short nap in and after start reading your textbooks. Minnie will make sure you don't sleep too long. All right I'm off now, stay safe, Harry." Amelia then stepped back and apparated to the ministry.

Harry was alone for about five seconds before Minnie popped up in front of him, "Minnies be looking out for young Harrys now. Follows me and we wills get you to sleep." Minnie ushered Harry into the house and led him to his room. Harry was still baffled that he was just given his own room.

Minnie turned around to Harry, "Young Harry be going to nap now. I will wakes you up in one hour." Minnie nodded her head and popped out of the room. Harry looked around the room for a moment. 'I better get to bed,' Harry thought, 'I don't want Madam Bones or Minnie mad at me.' Harry climbed into his new bed and laid down to rest.

~sSs~

Amelia appeared inside her office. She was one of the few people that worked in the ministry that could apparate directly into their office. Amelia crossed over to her desk and wrote a short note to the warden at Azkaban telling him of the current situation involving Sirius Black. She rummaged through her drawers till she found a unicorn-shaped charm. She muttered "Hoc praestolans custos sum (I await a guardian in this object)," the sister spell to the patronus charm, while thinking of her happiest memories (AN: This imbues the chosen object with happy thoughts). She grabbed the charm and slipped it into the folded up letter before walking over to her window and summoning an official ministry owl. She didn't have to wait long, and soon the message and charm were off towards the British wizard prison.

Amelia looked at her chair in longing. She wanted to take a break but knew there would be no time for that. She had to check court records to make sure there was no trial transcript of Sirius Black and then she had to go to the Department of Magical Children's Welfare (DMCW).

Amelia left her office, locking it as she went, and headed to the records hall. The walk took longer than she cared for. Too many of the other ministry employees felt the need to stop and try to talk to her. She didn't care for all of the politics that occurred to her on a near-daily basis. She had decided to join law enforcement because she wanted to help people and protect her world.

The door leading into the records hall was rather nondescript. It was meant to look this way, after all, all of the official ministry documents were held.

She tapped her wand on the handle and waited for the click before pushing the door open. The records hall was nearly impossible to navigate for most people. Thankfully she had worked a lot down in the records hall for the first couple of years as a LEO. She had been tasked with getting documents from these very halls more times than she cared to remember.

Amelia walked up to a small podium, standing at the beginning of the room. Sitting on the podium was a book, an ink pot, and a quill. Grabbing the quill, and dipping it into the ink, she wrote her name on the page along with the information she was looking for, any court records pertaining to Sirius Black. Now all she had to do was wait. Most people started to look through the shelves. Sometimes she wondered if witches and wizards knew how to use their brains.

About fifteen minutes later, a metal table sitting next to the podium started to hold documents. There were only eight total files. Amelia wasn't particularly surprised by the small amount. She knew that he was innocent. She was guessing that most of the files were related to his short time as an Auror. Upon opening the files, she saw she was correct.

Amelia made a copy of the files and the spell results from the search for said files. Nodding to herself, she grabbed the documents and left the records hall.

Amelia's next stop was the DMCW. She made her way to the lifts and waited for one to arrive to take her to the next destination. She waited for about a minute; Amelia absently noted that this was slow response time.

Two minutes and several stops later, she was on the correct floor, but not the right hall. Amelia sighed, rubbing her head. She was starting to think that the day was trying to be extra tricky just for her.

Amelia started walking down the current hall seeing no other option. Three left turns and a right corner later, Amelia was standing outside of the DMCW offices. Walking into, she noticed the room was filled with piles of papers, everywhere. She was surprised to see that there were no filing cabinets, at least none in sight.

Looking around, she didn't see a soul. Wasn't there supposed to be someone here regardless of the time of day. Amelia was just about to shout out when an older witch rounded one of the impossibly tall stacks of paper.

"Ahh hello, Madam Bones, What can I do for you?" The older lady asked.

"Hello Madam Marchbanks, I have some business with the DMCW. Is there anyone I can talk to?" Amelia asked. She remembered Madam Marchbanks administering her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts.

"Yes, well, you are going to have to deal with me for the time being. With the recent budget cuts, more positions need to be covered by fewer people. Damn ministry firing people for no good reason. I tell you, it has been putting more work on me. Not only do I run the wizarding examination board, but now I'm helping out over here. But poor Daisy couldn't handle this with the few amount of staff she is now allotted." Madam Marchbanks rattled on.

Amelia forgot how much the other women could talk. "Yes, that's terrible Madam Marchbanks,"

Madam Marchbanks interrupted, "Oh, Griselda please, dear."

"Griselda then, I understand how you feel. The law enforcement branch also took a major cut. We won't even be able to train our officers for the advance positions like Aurors or Hit Wizards."

"Oh, that's just terrible."

"Yes Griselda it is, but that's not why I'm here."

"Of course dear. What can I help you with?"

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk? Also, I'm going to need a confidentiality oath."

"Of course dear. There is a private room in the back. What kind of con-oath are you going to need?" Griselda led Amelia to the back of the paper filled office where there indeed was a nondescript door leading to a small interview room.

"It is a matter of child abuse," Amelia stated.

Griselda paled and gasped, "Abuse? Of a magical child?"

Amelia nodded her head, "Yes Griselda, and the child in question has a rather high profile. I need absolute secrecy for this child."

"Of course dear. Poor child." Griselda agreed. Her, like many others, loved and cared for all magical children. They were little blessings brought into this world. Griselda pulled out her wand, along with Amelia, and said a rather complicated oath followed by Amelia saying an even more complex spell. Lucky no wand movements were required.

Soon the two witches were sitting at the table in the back room. Amelia shared everything she could concerning Harry to Griselda. To say that the older witch was surprised would be an understatement. She was also shocked and appalled what had happened to him. No one, regardless of age or gender, should have to go through something like that.

Griselda transferred Amelia temporary guardianship for Harry. She was lucky that she was given the power to at least do that much.

Griselda and Amelia talked for awhile setting up a case file for Harry. Griselda was surprised there was no file; Amelia wasn't.

By the time all of the paperwork had been copied, filled out, and filed Amelia was ready for a glass of fire whiskey and a hot bath (AN: A girl can have both right?).

It was nearly midnight by the time Amelia got back to her home. She headed straight for her bed to get at least some rest for the next day.

 **~sSs~**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**


End file.
